


Analog Heart

by gothicgrrl1976



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, POV Data (Star Trek), Sweet, William Riker is a bro, android love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicgrrl1976/pseuds/gothicgrrl1976
Summary: Will Riker has all the feelings after "Measure of a Man." Seriously, ALL THE FEELINGS.  Mostly for Data.  The thing is, while Data wouldn't describe them as 'feelings,' his heuristic algorithms are certainly flashing indicators at him in regards to Commander Riker.
Relationships: Data/William Riker
Comments: 49
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter one

_“I don’t want to be human. I want to see gamma rays, I want to hear X-rays, and I want to smell dark matter. Do you see the absurdity of what I am? I can’t even express these things properly, because I have to — I have to conceptualize complex ideas in this stupid, limiting spoken language, but I know I want to reach out with something other than these prehensile paws, and feel the solar wind of a supernova flowing over me. I’m a machine, and I can know much more, I could experience so much more, but I’m trapped in this absurd body. And why? Because my five creators thought that God wanted it that way.”_ \-- John Cavil (Cylon), “Battlestar Galactica”

 _“The Commander is a physical representation of a dream; an idea conceived of by the mind of a man. Its purpose: to serve human needs and interests. It’s a collection of neural nets and heuristic algorithms; its responses dictated by an elaborate software written by a man, its hardware built by a man. And now -- and now a man will shut it off.”_ \-- Commander William T. Riker, “Measure of a Man.” 

It seemed, later, to Data that it happened in a flurry, in a blitz, in a rush of time. This made no logical sense. Data had heard humans speak of days as being long, or of time passing quickly, or something being never-ending. Data only ever experienced time as being precise, marked by seconds, minutes, and hours, moving forward exactly as they should. His internal chronometer had no deviations. A second was a second. An hour was an hour. A duty shift was a duty shift - never longer or shorter than the objective passage of time.

Yet, this time. This time passed in a way that Data was not accustomed to. It began simply enough with the congratulatory party in Ten-Forward. He had gathered Commander Riker from the conference room - Geordi had muttered to Deanna that “Riker deserves to feel guilty. He can stay there,” in a tone of voice that hadn’t been meant to carry to Data’s ears. Humans always underestimated the range of his senses, even Geordi - and that hadn’t been the right conclusion. Riker had no reason to feel guilty. Serving as the prosecution had meant that Data had had a chance to determine for himself his own fate, so Data had come to gather Commander Riker for the party.

Once in the room, Commander Riker had immediately headed to Guinan and the bar, swallowing one drink as soon as it was handed to him, then taking another drink to a table in the corner. Data had glanced at him and concluded, after running several subroutines that he had developed approximately seven Terran years ago, at the Academy, that Commander Riker wished to be left alone. With a small shrug, Data had gone to stand by Geordi and Wesley. They made him feel welcome, gently teasing him and smiling at him in a way that his subroutines interpreted as “friendly,” and “open.” Data made the effort to converse with them in a way that would indicate his own friendliness.

Then 15.2 minutes later, as Geordi was telling Wesley how Spot had behaved when Data had been occupied at the starbase, to Wesley’s chuckling, Data noted that Counselor Troi had entered the room and immediately headed to Commander Riker’s table. They spoke for 2.4 minutes until the Counselor had shook her head, patted the Commander’s arm, and then headed over to Data’s group.

She moved to hug Data, and Data neatly side-stepped her to note a peculiarity of Spot’s behavior to Geordi. Data valued Counselor Troi’s input as a professional, but did not immediately intuit a need to exchange bodily embraces at this time. Or ever, particularly. She grinned widely and looked at Wesley.

“So how are you, Data? We were so pleased when Captain Picard let us know that the hearing went well!”

“I am well, Counselor.” Data glanced over at the table where Commander Riker was. He was accepting another drink from the server. “Is Commander Riker doing well?”

Troi patted Data’s arm, which was an acceptable form of physical contact from her which Data had concluded 1.7 years ago. “Oh, he’s fine, Data. He’s just gloomy tonight. Give him time.”

“How much time precisely, Counselor?”

Geordi chuckled. “Look, I think that Captain Picard is about to speak.”

And so he did, for approximately 5.3 minutes. Data noted four allusions to Shakespeare, one allusion to the Sherlock Holmes canon, and one mis-formed analogy to “The Maltese Falcon.” He ran the probability that Captain Picard would be appreciative of him informing him of the misquoted text against a personal subroutine calibrated specifically against past actions of Captain Picard and decided that it would, in fact, be undesirable to point out the error, as it was an insubstantial one which would not affect optimal ship operations and would only serve to make the Captain irritated.

When others began to clap and make vocal noises in appreciation of the Captain’s speech, Data politely tapped his hands together as well. At that point, Lt. Worf came to Data’s side with a book on Klingon fighting rituals that Data had gifted him with, prior to the hearing.

“You may have this back, Commander.”

“Do you not like it, Lt. Worf?”

“It is yours. You gave it to me when you thought that you might be reassigned. You are not being reassigned.” Worf looked angry about this, but Data had long ago concluded, 1.35 years ago, that the Lieutenant’s current facial expression was the facial expression that Worf wore 87% of the time. He concluded this was not anger, but merely a familiar aspect of Lt. Worf.

“I have no special ties to the book. I purchased it when I was at the academy during a semester in which I took a class on various methods of combat. You may keep it.”

Lt. Worf nodded. “Did you learn Klingon combat then?”

“Yes.” Commander Riker was receiving yet another drink. This was not optimal for his health. Data rapidly calculated the approximate alcohol concentration in the Commander’s blood stream. Someone would need to attend to him, to get him back to his quarters. It would not be optimal for the Captain to see his First Officer to be mildly inebriated, nor did Data believe that Counselor Troi was strong enough to assist the Commander should he stumble. As the ship’s Second Officer, it might be best if he, himself, assisted Commander Riker.

Worf’s voice broke into his thought processes. “I have not seen you use the methods in combat.”

Data nodded. “Yes. I concluded after the class that Andorian _kliatu_ * was a more effective method.”

Lt. Worf stared at him. “You cannot be serious, Commander!”

“Indeed. With my size and relative density to height, it is 31% more effective against 54% of the opponents I face.”

Lt. Worf’s mouth opened and shut several times, then he thundered from his chest, “I am keeping this book, Commander Data!” Geordi and Wesley broke into laughter, although Data did not believe that Lt. Worf had intended that to be a humorous statement.

“That is acceptable, as I originally said, Lieutenant. I do not require it back.” Data nodded at the group before him. “Would you please excuse me? I would like to go speak to the Commander.” He nodded his head towards the First Officer.

Geordi spoke, “Data, leave him. Tonight, of all nights, he doesn’t deserve you worrying about him.”

Deanna sighed. “Geordi, Will does feel terrible about this.” Geordi made an unusual grumbling noise in his throat; Data stored that away as a noise that indicated discontent, or disagreement, particularly in regards to Geordi’s actions.

Deanna turned directly to Data. “It’s kind of you to worry about him, but he’s processing. He’ll be alright tomorrow. He has a day off shift. He’ll fight something in the Holodeck and he’ll be fine by the time the two of you are assigned together again. It’s alright.”

Data tilted his head. “He is drinking too much alcohol, Counselor. How is that ‘processing’?”

“Trust me, I know, Data. I’m getting a terrible morass of guilt from along with a distinctly queasy feeling from all the drinking he’s doing. That’s not synthehol, unfortunately. Humans, including Will, have imperfect coping methods, but he WILL cope, I promise you.” 

She looked at Commander Riker and her lips thinned momentarily, before turning back to Data. “Don’t let it ruin your party. Go mingle.” Counselor Troi made the hand motions that Geordi had once called “shooing hands” at him.

Data shook his head at her. “The only person I have not yet spoken to tonight is Dr. Pulaski and I have calculated that she will not regret my not talking to her. I will go speak to the commander.” He nodded his head to indicate intent to end the conversation and turned to walk towards the table.

Geordi made another grumbling noise deep in his throat and Data heard him say, “Counselor, aren’t you going to stop this?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Data could see her make a rocking motion with her hand. “Data seems determined to talk to him. I don’t think it’ll hurt anything - Will doesn’t want to hurt him, you know. And it might do Will good.”

Geordi’s voice, with the quality of ‘anger’ in it, spoke again, “He almost got Data killed!”

Counselor Troi’s quiet voice again, “Data has been proven to be a sentient being, Geordi, just today, in fact. He’s an officer with a rank higher than yours or mine. He is allowed to speak to people, even if you are angry at him, or Riker, or whoever you’re angry at right now. Your anger is thudding at me.”

Geordi’s voice again, “He almost got Data killed!”

Unexpectedly, Worf’s was the final voice Data heard as he reached Commander Riker’s table. “Kliatu is an inefficient method of fighting!” 

Data’s head tilted at that as he determined the proper articles to send Lt. Worf on the comm system tonight to demonstrate the relative efficiencies of various combat methods. Lt. Worf was often too committed to actions that he had learned early in his educational background to the detriment of his growth as a security officer. His eyes flashed to the right as he filed the task to be accomplished by 2300 hours.

Data spoke, “Commander Riker. You have consumed many drinks. You should stop.”

Commander Riker laughed, his eyes crinkling into what Dr. Crusher had once referred to as ‘crow’s feet,” an idiom that failed to make sense to Data as no corvids were on board, nor did Commander Riker’s species involve avian lineage. “I’m fine, Da-Data, I’m fine.”

Data injected a tone that would read to Commander Riker as ‘oblivious’ into his voice, “You do not appear to be fine, Commander.”

“Data! Don’t worry about me.” Riker’s eyes drifted to the window beside him. 

“May I sit with you, Commander?” Data indicated the chair opposite Riker.

Commander Riker sighed. “We’re really going to do this tonight, aren’t we? Jesus, Data. Tomorrow maybe? Would tomorrow work for this for you?”

“Are you referring to the Christian savior, Commander Riker?”

The commander rolled his eyes. “Colloquially, yes. It’s just a phrase. Wouldn’t you rather, I don’t know, talk to Captain Picard about how well he did for you and how awful I was to you?”

As Commander Riker had not yet indicated whether it was appropriate or not for Data to sit, Data opted to take the 1 in 2 chance that it would, in fact, be appropriate. He was willing to be reproved, if need be. He sat in the chair opposite Riker. “I believe he has a meeting with Captain Louvois.”

Commander Riker made a noise that Data translated as a ‘snort’. “A naked meeting then. He has a naked meeting with Captain Louvois and I have to face my sins. Great.” He made a motion to a passing waiter.

“Will the Captain and Captain Louvois be intimate tonight then?”  


Commander Riker turned to the waiter and picked up his glass, shaking the ice in it. “Another Scotch on the rocks, what are you drinking, Data?”

“I do not need to drink, Commander.”

Commander Riker lifted his eyebrows at him and spoke again to the waiter, “He strikes me as a gin and tonic kind of guy. Get him that.” The waiter nodded and moved with rather more speed than Data felt was usual.

“Please don’t mention to Captain Picard that I said ‘naked meeting’ in any context referring to him, Data. It would make this evening infinitely worse than it already has been. But yes, he’s probably going on a date with Captain Louvois.”

“Ah.” There was not much more Data felt necessary to add to that.

Commander Riker sat in silence for 37 seconds but humans, particularly Commander Riker, are often prone to finding silences to be uncomfortable, Data had found, and he spoke again. “You could go make nice with Dr. Pulaski, you know, instead of talking to me. She seems to be making Ensign Raikuda uncomfortable.”

“I do not particularly feel the need to speak to Dr. Pulaski. I do to you.”

“She’s kind of a bitch, isn’t she?”

“Commander --”

Riker waved his hand. “Again, unprofessional, Data, I know, but I have three drinks in me. This is what you’re getting if you sit here, and if you were to tell Captain Picard that I had said that --”

“There is a 79% chance, Commander Riker, that he would look at me in a way that could be referred to as a ‘stare,’ and he would say “Noted,” and then not actually notate it anywhere, I am aware.”

“Will. You can call me Will, tonight of all nights. Ok? You don’t like her much, do you?”

“Apparently, neither do you, Will. But no, I do not think she sees me as an appropriate commanding officer.”

“She used to date my dad, Data. I don’t like my dad, and I don’t really like her.”

Again, the only thing to say to that was, “Ah.” The waiter dropped off the drinks.

“But you didn’t come over her to talk about my family, did you? Try your gin and tonic.”

“I don’t need to drink, Will.”

“I didn’t say you did. But give it a try.”

Data did. He calculated. “It tastes like a Terran evergreen…”

Riker exclaimed, “Yes! It’s like a fizzy little tree, isn’t it? It reminds me of you!”

Data raised an eyebrow. He had seen old vids of a previous Enterprise’s first officer, Commander Spock, do a lifted eyebrow and something about it felt appropriate to this situation. “I remind you of a carbonated tree?”

Will laughed at the lifted eyebrow. “Trees are happy things. They make me happy, and they’re nice and they never mean anyone any harm. Like you.”

“The trees of Ly-arte, they - “

“Eat small animals as nourishment, I know. I’m thinking of the trees at home, Data!”

“I am still not understanding, Will.”

The glass thudded from Riker’s hand, “I’m really sorry, Data. I don’t think you know how sorry.” Riker was attempting extended eye contact with Data and Data was opting to look at him back, calculating that it might bring the Commander reassurance.

At that moment, Deanna glanced over at their table and headed over in their direction. “Data! You need to go talk to Worf. He’s been griping about your fighting comment for the past fifteen minutes!”

Data reviewed his aural log quickly. “No, he has not, Counselor. He has been speaking of Klingon desserts to Lt. Cryder.”

Deanna sighed. “Look, Data, Will has passed the point of mild inebriation about five minutes ago, and now he really isn’t to be held to anything he says, ok? I can take care of him.”

“Deanna, Imzadi! Are you calling me drunk?” Riker semi-shouted.

She rolled her eyes. “Will. _Imzadi_. Pain of my behind. Let’s get you to your quarters and you can sleep it off. Let Data enjoy his party.”

“I am fine, Counselor. I can assist him to his quarters.” Deanna went to stand behind Will to grasp an elbow to try to assist him to his feet.

Riker turned his head, and Data could see that the rapid motion disoriented him as he briefly shook his head. “I’m fine, Deanna. I’m trying to talk to Data. Tell him how I feel.”

“I can see that. Will, your defenses are down, you’ve had more than enough to drink. Talk to Data tomorrow when you feel better.” She attempted to pull him up. Riker came half-way up then stumbled back to his chair. Deanna stood and shook her head, as she appeared to think.

Data spoke again. “I have already calculated that it would be easier for me to get him to his quarters than it would be for you, Counselor. I will make sure that he rests.”

Deanna threw her hands up in the air with what Data calculated to be the emotion, ‘exasperation.’ “You two! Fine. But Data, I’m serious. He’s had too much to drink. He’ll say things that maybe you don’t want to hear -”

“Counselor, I am certain the Commander will be fine -”

She shook her head. “Well, if he’s not, you can come talk to me. You go on shift at 0800, right? Come to my quarters at 0700, and we’ll talk. Just let me know you’re coming and I’ll eat breakfast with you.” Deanna turned to Riker and grasped his face in her right hand. “Will, idiot, behave yourself for 15 minutes, you understand? Drink some water, lay on your side, go to sleep.”

Riker grinned at her. “Yes, Imzadi…”

Deanna spoke to Data. “Make sure he sleeps on his side.”

“Yes, Counselor.” He moved to put his left hand around the Commander’s waist, and placed the Commander’s arm around his shoulder, tucking his hand under his own right hand. He pulled lightly up. Commander Riker stood and then bumped slightly into Data’s hip. Data calibrated his balance to handle the increased weight of a slightly unbalanced human.

Geordi came over to join their trio. “Data, do you want Worf or I to help?”

Lt. Worf heard them and called over, “I can help, Commander, your muscles are probably weakened by your ineffective fighting stance!”

Deanna and Geordi laughed as Data called back, “I do not have muscles as you do, Lieutenant Commander! I will send articles that I would like you to read prior to your next shift. I am fine.” He listened to Worf mumble in Klingon, but it appeared to be in the manner that could be described as ‘good-natured ribbing’ and so he felt it unnecessary to address him back.

Will had turned his head to look directly at the side of Data’s face. His unused hand rose, and it appeared to Data that the hand was going for Data’s ear, which seemed to be an incorrect assumption but he could not determine what the correct assumption would be. Deanna came close to Commander Riker and yanked his arm down. “Fifteen minutes, Will. Fifteen minutes!”

Will made a sound of agreement and rested his forehead against the side of Data’s head.

Deanna shook her head and made the ‘shooing hands’ motion again. “Go, Data. Put him on his side, give him some water, and let him sleep it off.”

“Yes, Counselor. Good evening.” He ‘waved’ at the rest of the people congregated. “Good evening.” They smiled and waved back.

He started to indicate to Commander Riker that they should walk by placing a precisely calibrated amount of pressure on his back. Will appeared to jolt to awareness and lifted his head from Data’s, smiling directly at him.”

“Commander, you should come with me.”

The smile became 12% wider. “Mmm-hmm.” Data managed to get Riker moving through the doorway of Ten-Forward, through a careful combination of steadying his weight and pulling him forward gently. He made a note to have his aural monitors re-calibrated by Geordi within the next 3.4 days as he interpreted the sound of Deanna’s voice speaking softly, sub-audibly to an organic organism - with the exception of Vulcans and Manarans - saying, “Well, they’ll either fuck or fight tonight” as they left.

Data believed the hiss of the doors corrupted the soundwaves somehow, and his focus soon turned to making sure that Will did not walk too enthusiastically and bump into a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It sits there looking at me; and I don't know what it is. This case has dealt with metaphysics; with questions best left to saints and philosophers. I am neither competent nor qualified to answer those. But I've got to make a ruling, to try to speak to the future. Is Data a machine? Yes.”_ \-- Captain Louvois, “Measure of a Man.”

It took 2.1 minutes for Data to assist the Commander back to his quarters. In that period of time, Commander Riker: bumped into two walls; stopped to inquire of an ensign walking in the corridor of an overdue assigned project, while Data had had to protest that the Commander was confusing Ensign T’Sang with Ensign T’Sing; hummed several bars of a previously unfamiliar song in the turbo lift, exclaiming “It’s a love song, Data!” when Data had looked quizzically at him. During the love-song humming, he had attempted to dance with Data. Data had accommodated him as he had calculated that the turbolift was only 5.4 seconds from arriving on the correct deck. Riker had promptly banged his own head into the doorway and had stopped dancing, in favor clutching his forehead. 

Now, Data was holding him around the waist as Riker attempted to enter his door code for entry. At the third failed attempt, Commander Riker sighed theatrically. “The security system just made me change the passcode two days ago. I don’t remember it now.”

“Do you remember what it could be, Commander?”

“Will. Call me Will, Data. We just had our first dance together after all.” 

Data cocked his head, attempting to determine what the correct response would be to this.

Riker broke out in laughter. “You should see your face! I do know that that dance was awful. The next dance will be better.” His unoccupied hand rose up to fondle at Data’s earlobe; apparently the last attempt _had_ been for Data’s ear. Data sent that behavior to a file that was internally labelled as “Behaviors by humans that are uncategorizable.”

“Of course, Com- Will.” Riker chuckled to himself and leaned his forehead against Data’s head. Data opted to not to react to that. He made sure not to pull his head away in case it made the Commander dizzy. “Do you have any idea of what you changed the code to?”

Riker nuzzled his face deeper into the hair. “Unh-huh.”

Data reached up and grabbed the hand that had gone from his earlobe to the shell of his ear. “That is distracting my aural sensors, Will.”

“Sorry.” Data could feel him smiling against his hair. It was becoming apparent that the Commander was content to stand in the corridor, holding Data’s hand and smelling Data’s hair. Data’s sensation of Riker’s body heat grew as the Commander shuffled closer to Data’s own body.

“Could it be an important date, Will?

“Yes, what is this stardate? We’ll need to remember it for the future, Data!”

With some effort, Data turned his head to face the Commander. “Will, I am talking of the code for your door. Could it be a number that is an important date, such as your birthday, or another numeral that is significant to you?”

Will tangled his fingers with Data’s fingers. Data could ascertain no reason for this, but as the Commander looked as if he was about to speak, he let the behavior continue. “Data, no. No, I do not remember the code. We could go to your quarters perhaps?”

“Commander, there is no bed in my quarters for you to sleep in, and Spot sleeps on the sofa at night. He would not welcome someone sharing his sleeping quarters. I will use the medical override to enter your quarters. Just note that the security system will log this for Dr. Pulaski. She will likely inquire tomorrow as to why the code was engaged.”

“We’ll have to get a bed for your quarters.”

“Unnecessary, Commander.”

“It’ll be necessary later.” At that point, the Commander appeared to lose his balance. His body weight shifted to Data’s control by 37%. Data automatically compensated to hold the Commander steady. At the same time he noted that the Commander appeared to have the beginnings of an autonomic biological response to Data’s body heat and proximity in his genital region. No matter. Data would be careful to be discreet while assisting the Commander into bed. 

“Computer. Medical override for quarters of Commander Riker, William T. Lt. Commander Data authorizing. Alpha-alpha-zero-seven-delta.”

The computer’s voice spoke as the Commander chuckled in Data’s ears. “Granted. Access permitted. This will be logged for medical personnel.”

“Very efficient, Data.”

“Thank you, Will. Would you like to sit as you drink water?” Data began maneuvering the Commander to his dining set.

“Sure, why not? Oh, by the way, excuse the mess.”

Data surveyed the room as he walked to the food synthesizer. A padd had been left on an end-table and glass with the remnants of orange juice was on the table. It was a normal amount of disarray for a human, in Data’s experience. “Nothing appears to be amiss, Will. It is fine.” 

“I don’t think my bed is actually made. I didn’t sleep well last night. I don’t normally not make the bed.” The Commander was leaning his head on his hands.

Data set down the glass of water, and picked up the orange-juice glass to recycle it in the ship’s systems. The matter would be broken down and reconstituted into other glassware for other diners in a future date. “Please drink the glass of water, Will. I am sorry that you did not sleep well.”

Will looked up and turned his head to look at Data. Apparently, he moved slightly too fast as he shook his head in an apparent attempt to clear his vision. “Will you please sit down for a minute? You keep moving.”

“Yes, Will. Before I do, is there anything else you require at this time?”

“You’re not my servant, Data.”

Data sat opposite Riker. “I did not say that I was. If I am reading your statement correctly, you believe that my getting you a glass of water and asking you if you required anything else are the actions of a being who is subservient to you. My actions are those of a being who is your friend. Do you require anything else at this point?”

Will’s eyes caught Data’s. “You are a person, not a being, Data.”

“I do not believe that that is the strict interpretation of what Captain Louvois’ decision was, Will. She did not even refer to me as purely as ‘he’, in her decision. Merely as ‘it’.” 

“You’re not an it, Data!”

“Be that as it may, Will. I was checking to determine that if you required anything further. I can locate a pain reliever for you, if you wish.”

“Data, my hangover is my own issue. I’ll deal with it, ok? It’s not your responsibility. Do you know why I didn’t sleep last night?”

Data looked at Will and shrugged slightly. “I presume it had to do with the hearing. As I said, I bear no grudge. I am sorry that you did not rest well.”

“Fuck, Data. You give saints a run for their money --”

“Will?”

“Access slang terms, 20th Century or 21st Century.”

Data’s eyes rolled backwards slightly. “Comprehending now.”

“Great, that’s fantastic. I took off your arm in a courtroom, Data. _I shut you off._ I believe I said something to the effect of ‘you were built to serve human needs and interests.’ Which I don’t believe! I said that to win. I don’t always like what I do, and who I become, when I am trying to win at something. I could have given merely adequate work to represent the interests of Starfleet. Instead, I got caught up in winning. That I feel terrible about. No, I didn’t sleep very well, and you do have every right to be pissed at me.”

“Will, I cannot feel something that I do not feel. You serving as the opposing counsel allowed the hearing to proceed. I owe my right to choose not to report to Commander Maddox to you.”

“Hit me.” He sprung his arms wide, giving Data a clear shot.

“Will. Why would I hit you?”

Will stumbled up out of his chair. “Because it would make me feel better!”

Data stood up, wrapping one arm around the Commander’s waist. “Please sit back down. I fear you are not as steady on your feet as you are accustomed to. Also, hitting you would serve no purpose other than to get me ordered to the brig by Captain Picard. That would be counter-productive.”

Will sat back down heavily and snorted. “I think the Captain would understand.”

Data tilted his head. “Perhaps. But he would still have to maintain order on the ship. Lt. Commander Worf, I believe, would also find the act of escorting me to custody to be humorous.”

Will barked out a laugh. “Oh, he’d be delighted, wouldn’t he? He might actually crack a grin.”

“Yes, and it would be because of me. For that reason, I do not wish to hit you.” Data quirked a small smile, the one that he had categorized as appropriate to the situation.

Will smiled back. “That’s fair. But look, you’ve spent the whole night not letting me apologize to you. Will you please let me say I’m sorry?”

“I am aware that you are sorry. I do not… hold you responsible. There is not any reason to continue to try to apologize.”

Will sighed and captured Data’s eyes again. “I understand that too, Data, believe me. You’re a good soul.” He raised a hand. “No need to tell me you don’t have a soul, Data. I was raised Catholic. I’m fairly certain that you do.

“Look, I realize that you don’t seem to be as upset as I am. Or would be. Apologies -- they’re a way of acknowledging that you did something wrong. Whether you consider it to be wrong or not, I do. I consider what I did to be wrong.”

“Will --”

“Data, sometimes you need to let people feel guilty. If I went through all of this,” Will gestured vaguely with his hands, “and I didn’t feel bad, that would be pretty shitty of me, wouldn’t it? I don’t think I’d like myself very much, or that you would like me very much if I was just like, ‘Oh well. Today, I took off my friend’s hand. I said he was a servant of humanity. Just part of the job!’ Right? You understand that?”

“I believe I understand what you are saying. However, I do not … have any strong reaction to having my arm removed or being shut down by you. It is, I believe, rather like me punching you. I could make you unconscious by hitting you, as you suggested, but it is not an essential act of your being, any more than my being able to be shut off is an essential fact of my being.”

Will sunk his head into his hands and rested it there for 34 seconds. “Data. This conversation is making my head hurt. Could you, as my friend and not as a servant, go to the bathroom? There’s a hypospray in the medicine cabinet.”

“Of course.” Data stood up and began walking to the bathroom. “I will get you another glass of water, as well.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. The buzz is definitely wearing off here.”

Data turned to look at Will. “Again, Data, access slang database.”

“Ah. The effects of the alcohol is waning. That is fortunate.”

“No, not really.” Data handed over the hypospray, and placed the glass of water on the table. “Sit down. You’re hovering.

“This conversation made more sense in my head when I was drunk.” Will laughed to himself, taking the hypospray and pressing it to his neck.

“Sir?”

“No, really it did. In my head, you’d get mad at me, I’d let you get mad at me, I’d grovel, you’d still be mad at me, I’d grovel some more, and then you’d leave for the night, but over time, I’d continue to be friendly and eventually, you’d get over it. That’s kind of the path I’d take with Deanna.” He waved his hand in the air.

“You have represented Starfleet’s interest over Counselor Troi’s?”

Will snorted. “And you don’t think you have a sense of humor. You do. It’s just very dry… and cutting, Data --”

“I am sorry, Commander.”

“For what? That was a compliment. Tonight of all nights, you get the chance to poke at my soft spots. No, I’ve never prosecuted Deanna, but I have flirted with other people when I was in a relationship with her, and believe me, her fury was a sight to see.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. Ah. I can be a horrible person to the people I like, Data. That’s why I’ve never been married.”

“Will, if I can interject here. Humans have a known propensity for becoming more emotional when intoxicated. Is your hypospray having an effect? If it has lessened your pain, you have consumed 2 12-oz glasses of water. You should urinate and then retire to bed.”

Laughing, Will stood up. “And the fact that you seriously just used the word ‘urinate’ there is the reason that you’re not married.”

Data stood behind him with a hand raised to assist if necessary. “Perhaps, Will. However, none of the command crew is married. You are not unique.”

Will walked to the bathroom and shut the door. “No, I’m not, I know. But I like being romantic. I like being in love and loving someone. I miss it.”

Data heard the sonics working to clean the Commander’s hands and judged it an appropriate time to speak. “I do not have enough experience to judge, Will. However, Counselor Troi is also currently unattached romantically.”

The Commander opened the door, with a toothbrush in his hand. “Bah! Deanna and I have too much history. We’ve managed to rebuild our friendship and I’m grateful for that, but we’ve both seen the worst of each other. Some things you can’t take back and shouldn’t, really.” He stuck the brush in his mouth and began cleaning his teeth. “You want to know why I’m really upset tonight, Data?” 

“You are emotionally unbalanced by a task that you were ordered to do by Starfleet and have consumed enough alcohol to lower normal emotional inhibitions. Sir.”

Will spat foam out into the sink. “Well, there’s that too.” He rinsed with a glass of water. “Hang on, let me go into the bedroom and change and then you can make sure I sleep on my side like a responsible officer of Starfleet.”

He slid to one side of Data, shutting the bedroom door behind him. “Do you need a container beside your bed?” Data called. He saw a small container that the Commander used for refuse in the bathroom that would be appropriate. Most of the items within it could easily be recycled by the ship’s systems if Data had the need to clean it out for another task.

The bedroom door hissed open, with Will wearing blue sleeping clothes. “Data. No. I’m past my academy days. I didn’t drink that much. I may be a little less guarded tonight but I’m not blackout drunk, and I promise that I won’t choke to death in my sleep.”

“Are you certain?”

Will rolled his eyes. “You’re cute when you’re concerned.” He clapped a hand on Data’s shoulder and then turned to enter the bedroom. “Good night. I’m off shift tomorrow, but I promise I’ll check in with you at some point during the day. Both so that you know I didn’t expire in the night, and also to check on the project that the botany lab is working on. The X-rylla vines, right?”

Data automatically corrected him. “No, they are not vining structures, Will.”

“Ok, well, you can fill me in on what they are tomorrow. Seventeen hundred hours?”

‘Cute’ did not … Data had often heard humans joke to themselves or him, if they were not humans who were friendly to him, that things did not ‘compute.’ This phrase never made sense to him. While idiomatically spoken languages may sometimes be undecipherable without a search of databases, Data’s subroutines and algorithms always had allowed him to calculate, within a statistically reliable amount of certainty what humans, or even other species, meant when they were attempting to communicate with him.

‘Cute’ however… it did not ‘compute.’ “Will?”

Will was sitting on the, yes, unmade bed, pulling his feet up to the mattress. “Yes? I promise I’ll sleep on my side. I’m a side-sleeper anyway.”

“You called me ‘cute’?”

Will had pulled the blanket over himself and appeared to be positioning the pillow for his comfort. “Yeah, you and I, we kept speaking in circles tonight. The alcohol probably. And you. You’re distracting.” He made a little circling motion with his hand. “I’m upset and disappointed in myself, but worst of all, you probably won’t want to date me now, and I had been getting ready to ask if you would like to spend time getting to know each other in a different way.”

And time rushed. There was a distinct feeling of speed, of motion, although Data was not moving, was not speeding, and time could not be moving any faster or slower than the laws of physics would allow. He felt as if he was in zero-grav, seeking to orient his sensors, but his sensors were in perfect working condition. Objectively, Data was only silent in response to the Commander's comment for 5.3 seconds, but that did not make logical sense. It had to have been longer. His chronometer must not be working. He activated a diagnostic, but the diagnostic must be incorrect, as it reported that his chronometer was just fine.

Will chuckled and then shut his eyes. “Surprised you, didn’t I? Look, I get that I’m your commanding officer, and that I literally took your arm off yesterday, so this wasn’t the best time to talk about it. You probably should have let Deanna bring me home.”

Data replied automatically. “Lt. Commander Troi is not strong enough to lift you if you fell.”

“Don’t worry, she would have dragged me on the floor, Data, griping in half Betazed, half-Greek, but she would have gotten me back home.”

“Ah.”

“Yes. Ah. I meant what I said. I was working my way up to asking you on a date, Data. So that’s a lot of the reason I feel bad.”

“I see. I… do not think I would be an adequate romantic partner, Commander.”

“Again, you can call me Will, here, Data. Is that a ‘no, I do not wish to date you, Will’, or a ‘Will, this has been a very complicated evening, and I have seen my commanding officer brush his teeth and heard him piss, and I am a little out of my element,’ or a ‘Will, I have feelings for someone else, perhaps Geordi --”

“I do not have romantic feelings for Geordi, Will.”

“Glad to hear it, moving along,” he spun his hands in a keep-it-moving gesture, “‘Will, my algorithms are connected in such a way that I only feel attraction for opposite-sex partners --’”

“I have no inherent programming on that matter. I am functional no matter the sex of the partner --”

“Again, glad to hear it. You do realize that I want you to actually be interested in me too, not just functional because I ask for it, right? Fuck Tasha too, Data.”

“Tasha --”

“Sorry. Shouldn’t have said that. Was there a scenario that I missed? A ‘Will, I believe that my passion will be studying the X-rylla leaves on Rigel, and I will be leaving soon. Inform the Captain.’” Will was propped up on his elbow looking at him.

“The X-rylla plants are actually stalks. If I may make a comparison, they resemble Terran bamboo --”

“Great. Tell me all about it at seventeen hundred hours. Let me know though, if I should make something nice for dinner or plan on sandwiches. Is it door number 1 - ‘I am not interested in you?’ or door number 2 - ‘I am a little overwhelmed here, give me time?’ Either way, I’ll work it out but for planning purposes, you know.”

“Planning purposes?”

“Yep.” Will said putting an extra pop in the ‘p’.

“Doors?”

“Access slang term in reference to game shows, Data.”

Data checked his language database again. It had been accessed numerous times tonight. It had been a difficult night for deciphering the Commander’s conversation. The points of reference that Data had for such communications had been in relation to humans that had not… acted kindly toward Data, if he could be allowed to impute motive to their behavior. Those humans had used words to trick or to confuse him. He did not think the Commander would do such a thing, but again, the night was going outside of his normal, established behavior parameters for the Commander. His eyes fell on a small chair in the corner of the room. He gestured toward it.

“May I sit, Will?”

“Sure, why not?”

Data sat. He sat for 67 seconds.

“Data? Have I lost you? I really am not trying to be rude here, but the alcohol will eventually knock me out. I’ll go to sleep, even if I don’t want to.”

“Understood.” Data sat for a moment longer thinking of the things that he felt he should ask, then spoke. Only one thing seemed important. “Are you being… unkind to me?”

Will sat up abruptly. “No.” His face looked distraught. “No, Data. I’m not. At least, I don’t mean to be. Are you ok?”

“People can be unkind. I do not … always understand all of the meaning they intend to convey in their words.”

Will sighed and scrubbed his eyes with his hands. “I know, Data. I know. And I know that, right now, of all times, may not be the best time for you to trust what I say to you. But no, all of this was a genuine question. I can’t promise you that I won’t be a dick to you if we start dating at some point, but at some point, I’m a dick to literally everyone I’ve ever dated or likely ever will date. It won’t be personal and I won’t mean to hurt you. Ask Deanna.”

Data tilted his head. “That is not especially reassuring, Will.”

Will smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corner. “Relationships are hard. People can be unkind. Even at the best of times, we don’t always understand each other. Or in Deanna’s case, she understood too well. I promise, I’m not asking you to date me to be unkind, or to trick you, or to make you feel bad or less than. 

“I am asking you out because you always surprise me with the ways that you think. You are good to the people who are your friends. You have never attempted to be unkind. You’re a good officer but you’re not scrabbling over someone else’s back to get a higher rank or a promotion. You’re my friend.”

Data nodded. He sat for another 35.7 seconds.

“Well,” Will prompted. “The suspense is killing me. ‘No, Will, I’m not interested,’ or ‘Will, this night has been a lot. Give me time to consider.’ Or! A third unproposed option! ‘Will, I’ve been madly in love with you for over a year now. Let’s have sex!’”

“You would wish to have sex with me?”

Will looked up at the ceiling. “Well, if we were dating, yes, eventually. On your schedule and your timeline. For me, in a relationship, intimacy is important, but it doesn’t, like, have to be on the first date or anything.” He slid his eves over to Data. “Unless you want it on the first date. We could make that work too.”

“Would you… tell other people we were intimate?”

Will appeared to be turning over the conversation in his head. “This is kind of where communication fails, Data. I’m going to go with what I think you are thinking, but correct me if I’m wrong, ok?”

Data nodded.

“Am I going to announce on the bridge that we had sex the previous evening? No, of course not. If I go out for a drink with Worf after shift, I’m not telling any details. But yeah, once you and I are on comfortable ground, and both you and I agree, sure, people can know we’re dating. People will assume a dating couple is sexually active, but it’s not like I’ll talk about it, you know?”

“You will not attempt to hide it?”

Will answered quietly. “No, Data. Not like Tasha.”

“Mmmm. Not like Tasha, no. In that case, my answer is ‘door number 2’. I would be open to considering a different type of relationship with you. I will need to consider.”

Will raised his hands in triumph, “And he said he’d consider, ladies and gentlemen!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _“It’s just that our mental pathways have become accustomed to your sensory input patterns.”_ \- Commander William Riker, “Time’s Arrow.”

Data’s door chimed at 0656 hours. He had spent the last 5.432 hours in his quarters turning over Commander Riker’s request. He had come to no absolute conclusion. Nothing in Commander Riker’s -- Will’s, he must remember Will’s request to call him by his given name -- behavior last night had been predictable. It was true, Data reasoned, that he had never been in a romantic relationship. So he had no first-hand experience with the very initial stages of the behavior of a couple that was courting. 

However, he had witnessed, on several occasions, Will “flirting” with other people. He had noted that Will had always increased the amount of time making direct eye contact with the woman, as it was always a woman, which is another reason his behavior had been unpredictable. In addition to the increased amount of visual signaling, there was always a higher incidence of smiling during conversations, more laughter, attempts to be closer to the person than his normal spatial distance allowance would suggest. . .

The last cue forced Data to recall the attempts by Will to touch his ear, to lean his head on Data’s head, and the increased amount of eye contact during their conversation last night. That could be indicative of initial stages of the courting behavior that Will typically displayed. However, all of that behavior had been displayed after Will had become intoxicated. 

Tasha’s interest in Data had been displayed after she contracted the disease that affected the crew of the SS Tsiolkovsky. Data was in the middle of analyzing the probability that there was commonality between Lt. Yar’s being ill and Will’s intoxication in their romantic/sexual approach to Data. Was Data appealing only to humans as a romantic partner when they were in altered states of consciousness? It was a question he would address to Will when they met to discuss the X'rylla plants tonight.

The door chime had occurred when he had determined that that would be another question to add to the list he was creating for that night’s discussion. Data often created lists of discussion questions for planned conversations; it usually to led to conversations that were more productive --

Counselor Troi’s voice came through the door. “Data, I figured you weren’t coming by my quarters this morning, so I brought muffins.”

Data activated the door mechanism to allow her entrance. “I do not eat muffins, Counselor.”

She came in, smiling at him. “No, but I do. And I, Data, am hungry.”

Data nodded. “Of course, Counselor. But I had decided not to come over as I am not sure that I need to converse with you --”

Deanna nodded, grinning at him. “Of course, Data.” She set a small bowl of muffins on the dining table, then turned to the synthesizer. “Two pats of butter on a plate, please, and a cup of hot chocolate.”

“It is not that I do not enjoy your company, but I am fine.”

“Still, I’ll enjoy sharing a muffin with you before we go on shift. Sit with me, have a muffin.”

“After I feed Spot. Spot has designated feeding times, and seven hundred hours is her first of the day.”

“Oh, sure, of course. Do you mind if I sit?” She gestured towards Data with her mug.

“Yes, please do.”

“Thank you.” She pulled out a chair at the table. “Did you get Commander Riker back to his quarters last night?”

Data set a small bowl of kibble on the floor for Spot. The cat, which had been sleeping on the sofa, perked up his head and mewed. “Yes, Spot. This is your meal. Please come eat.”

Deanna smiled at Data. “And what does Spot have for breakfast?” She made soft sncking sounds at the cat, putting her hand down for Spot. Spot deigned to let Deanna pet, before moving to the food bow.

“Kibble that is optimized for his general health and nutrient needs.” Data watched as his pet began to crunch his food. “Yes, I got Commander Riker back to his quarters.”

Data turned and moved to sit across from Deanna. “Was he alright when you dropped him off?”

“He drank two glasses of water and took a hypo-spray. I am sure that he was able to rest comfortably.”

Deanna leaned towards Data, conspiratorially. “He has a headache.”

Data leaned closer. “You are able to sense that?”

She rocked her hand back and forth. “No, not really. I’m just guessing that from the amount of alcohol he drank.” One corner of her mouth lifted up. “He’s actually asleep right now. That I can feel.”

“He did drink a considerable amount of alcohol last night.”

Deanna took a butter knife and sliced a muffin open. She nodded at Data. “Yes. He was deeply upset at himself about the hearing. He came and spoke to me after he had given his statement the day before. He’s very happy that Captain Picard was able to make such a compelling argument, but… the alcohol was a coping mechanism last night. He doesn’t normally drink like that.”

Data shook his head. “No, no he does not.”

Deanna took a mouthful of muffin. “Mmm. Did he say something to upset you?”

Data opened his mouth, then closed it. He sat for 2.3 seconds before responding. “You cannot sense anything from me, can you, Counselor?”

“You mean, like I can sense everyone’s general mood?” At Data’s nod, she continued. “Data, you know I really can’t. You’re actually very peaceful, you know?”

Data raised an eyebrow at her. “No, you really are. I think, with you, I’m like full-Terrans are with other Terrans. I can tell by looking at you whether you’re processing something, or whether you are with people you consider to be among friends, or if you are on your best Starfleet officer behavior, but no, I can’t sense your emotions.”

“Because I am not a person?”

“Data! No one who has ever served with you on this ship, or been your friend, has ever thought that you weren’t a person! I play poker with you! I can’t sense much of Q’s emotions either, but I’m fairly certain he considers himself to be a sentient--” She waved her hands in the air.

“Entity.”

She tilted her head slightly. “Entity. Asshole. Tom-ay-to, To-mah-to.” She peered more closely at Data. “Will did say something, didn’t he?

Data said nothing. He noticed that he was twisting his hands with no conscious commands to his body. He stilled them. Deanna sighed, and placed her hand on top of Data’s. “Did he make you uncomfortable? He didn’t intend to.”

Data looked at her. “Do you know what Will is feeling?”

She breathed heavily through her nose. “Look, Data. Some things need to be sorted out between two people --”

“Due to confidentiality?”

“Oh, Great Lieradoln, no. This is me talking to you as a friend, not as the ship’s counselor, and Will hasn’t said anything about you specifically to me. And it isn’t fair for me to talk to you about Will’s emotions when he’s not trying to share them with me.

“What I can say, Data, is that … he is fairly terrible at starting relationships when he actually cares.”

‘Will seems to have no trouble initiating communication with people that he is interested in.”

Deanna chuckled and shook her head at him. “No, what you mean is he doesn’t have any trouble talking to pretty girls in Ten-Forward who are low-level staff for diplomatic parties that he’ll never see again. He’s great at, shall we say, short-term relationships. It took him _four months_ of him being an absolute pompous ass of a person before he asked me out. He was stationed on Betazed and questioned every aspect of our culture in the most nit-picky way, but it turns out,” she made finger-quotes at Data, “that he was ‘trying to show interest in my culture.’ No, he was spending time questioning why we drank our tea with jubalt fruit nectar, when sugar 'tasted better'. Sugar cane isn’t native to Betazed! I didn’t have sugar until I was a teenager! Why did he do that?

“It’s because he’s bad at communicating, Data! He gets too in his head, and argues with himself out of the things that he wants. His father - well, his mother died when Will was two, and his father was a single parent, and Kyle Riker struggled at being both mother and father.

“Will’s fine with being charming and making friends and being a successful officer, but no one really … modeled healthy adult relationships as he was growing up. Once he somehow stumbles into relationships, despite himself, he’s a good partner, but the getting there is a problem for him.”

“He spoke to me when he was intoxicated.”

Deanna took a sip of cocoa. “He was made a little braver, yes.”

“Yes, but Tasha --”

Deanna’s eyes softened, “Tasha had her own things to sort through too, Data. I wish she had lived longer, I think she would have surprised herself with how she would have grown. I know you want to experience emotions, but we are quite often absolute messes, my dear. Just messy people who go around throwing emotions around, not knowing what it means to other people or to ourselves.”

Deanna shook her head, “It’s why you’re so peaceful to be around. And Data, Will was actually trying very, very hard not to be messy. Not to throw emotions at you, until he had thought them through. I don’t think you would have pulled your pigtails like he did me --”

“Pigtails?”

“Access slang database, early twentieth century.”

“Ah. He was trying to get your attention by being irritating.”

Deanna smiled. “Yes. And he was trying very hard NOT to do that with you. He wanted to be… suave, to impress you with how he approached you. I’m guessing he didn’t do that, did he?”

“I was quite sure he would vomit at some point.”

“Ha! Really? Did he?”

“He said he would not.”

Deanna took a final bite of her muffin. “He probably didn’t. Not unless he drank more when he got back to his quarters. Look, part of the joy of dating someone is learning the other person, so I’m not going to spoil that part of Will for you. But I can tell you he has good intentions.”

Data’s padd chimed in the corner of the room. “You can get that, Data. I’ll clean up the table. Are you on the bridge at the first part of your shift?”

“Yes. And you have counseling appointments, correct?”

“Mm-hmm, until eleven hundred hours. I’ll be meeting with the Captain at the point.” She put her mug into the recycling unit. “I think that’s it.”

Deanna looked over to Data at that point. He was looking at his padd.

“What is it?”

“It is a message from Will.” He looked up at Deanna, raising an eyebrow. “He says, ‘You didn’t tell me that X’rllya stalks were purple. How festive!’” 

Deanna giggled. “Data, I literally have no idea what that means, but what I do know is that he’s flirting with you.”

She picked up her muffin bowl, and patted Data’s arm. “Have fun. Really, I mean that. Have fun.”

Deanna smiled at Data as she went through the hissing door. 

+++++++++

Data and Will stepped through the doors of the Holodeck. Data looked around - Will had asked, via ship message earlier that day, if it was ok if he selected the location. Data had acceded. It was a street scene, with people walking past dressed in current Terran-fashion.

“We are outside of one of my favorite restaurants in Anchorage. It’s November, so it’ll start to snow soon. I figured we can eat and then take a walk downtown. They’ll turn on fairy lights. It’ll be romantic.”

Data turned to look at him. “I have not yet said that I would date you, Will.”

Will smiled at him, eyes crinkled in the corners, “But you haven’t said no, and I live in hope, Data. Come on, this restaurant here.” He opened the door and gestured Data in.

Data entered and turned back towards Will. “I do not eat.”

Will nodded and spoke to the man at the host stand. “Table for two please.” He turned to Data and spoke as they followed the person leading them to their location. “You keep saying that, but I’ve seen you eat in Ten-Forward before. Were you eating just to be polite? What are you eating, when you eat?”

The host seated them at a table and placed menus before them. “Your server will be right with you.”

Data shrugged. “Occasionally the sensors that control my sensation of taste indicate that it is optimal to do a reset. Certain kinds of input cause a reset.”

Will leaned toward him, “So basically, your body tells you that you have a craving for a certain type of food. My body does that too, for potato chips.” He winked. “What causes your sensors to reset? This restaurant is known for its seafood, but it’s a Holodeck program. You can order anything, and the computer program won’t blink.”

Data paused. “Humans do not like it.”

“Eh. I’ve seen Worf eat bloodworms. You do you. Seriously, what do you want to eat?”

“Elitean gobtja often works as a reset.”

Will laughed. “That tastes like battery acid dipped in goat fur.”

“Humans think so, yes.”

The waitress appeared. Will spoke to her, “I’ll have the lobster with a beer. The gentlemen here will have gobtja. How would you like prepared, Data?”

“Preserved in lotjackl bile, and simmered in sea water.”

Will’s eyes crinkled in what appeared to be good humor. “Yum.”

“I am sorry, it can often smell offensive to humans --”

“Again, bloodworms, Data. I’m serious. You should eat what you enjoy. So how was your day?”

Data spent 3.2 minutes giving a briefing of what he had done, which included several meetings, a successfully completed test in the astrophysics lab, and four hours of rotation on the bridge. Will looked at him the whole time, with a small smile on his face.

“What, Will? Am I doing something humorous?”

“No. I just like listening to you talk. And you haven’t even brought up the famed X'rylla plant!”

“I do not believe the plant has as much promise as Lt. Rorg’na had hoped. She started the test hoping it could provide helpful analgesic compounds. That does not appear to be the case.”

The food arrived at that point. Data took a bite of the gobtja; it immediately shut down sensors in the L3224 section of his mouth. While he would not describe it as ‘enjoyable’, it was useful.

Will cracked open through the carapace of the lobster, spearing a piece of meat. “Good?”

“It is working, yes.”

Will smiled. “Great. So, I tracked down pictures of the X’rylla. There may be a small assortment of it outside your quarters.”

Data raised an eyebrow. “It is not a traditional plant for anyone to gift each other with.”

“Yeah, that’s because it’s not very attractive. It looks like purple asparagus with tentacles. Still, I think it’s always going to be the plant that I gift you with. If you date me.”

Data looked at him.

A corner of Will’s mouth tilted up. “This is where you say, ‘Of course I’ll date you. I’ll cherish every gift of that wretched plant that you ever give me.’”

Data calculated that a small smile would be appropriate here. “If you had given me that plant on your homeworld, it would draw houseflies.”

Will’s smile grew bigger. “Yeah, it does smell like rotting meat.”

“Yes, it shares a chemical compound. You will forgive me if I do not actually bring it into my quarters.”

A laugh from Will. “I get that too.”

Data took a final bite of his meal. “Would you have asked me to date you if you had not been intoxicated?”

Will took a long drink of his beer. “Actually, Data, yes. This --” He gestured around the restaurant. “Is the restaurant where I actually planned on asking you to date me. Maybe not tonight actually. I was still figuring out how I would do it, how I’d ask you, but yes. I would have asked you out.”

“Why?”

Will reached over and grabbed Data’s left hand. “I already told you. You’re a good man. You’re kind. You’re smart. I like the way you think. I get zings when you walk onto the bridge unexpectedly. That means -- that means my heart speeds up when I see you.”

Data nodded. “I have never observed you dating men.”

“I never knew you ate gobtja because you enjoyed it. Or really that anyone enjoyed it.” Will smiled. “It’s why people date, to learn about people they’re intrigued by. People that make your heart race. So how about it? Like I said, we can take it at your speed. What you’re comfortable with.”

Data completed his final calculations. While he was not able to fully determine the correct answer, he had determined that Will was being honest with him, at least within 97.2% certainty. “Yes, I will date you.”

Will’s face lit up. “That’s great! Come on, let’s get out of here and go for a walk.”

He offered Data his arm. Data took it. Will leaned over and brushed a soft kiss against Data’s forehead. “The snow’s about to start. It’s pretty at night, you should see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riker is actually being complimentary about the gobjta. It's more like lutefisk, dipped in battery acid, rolled in goat fur, and then covered with liquid smoke.
> 
> It's an acquired taste is what I'm saying.
> 
> Also, thanks to Memory Alpha. I remember a lot of ST:TNG trivia but honestly, not when Riker's mother died, or when Riker and Troi met. So if I'm wrong, I take full responsibility, but I tried!


	4. Chapter 4

[Despite the alien software attempting to reprogram him, Data tries to tell Picard how to destroy the Iconian technology]

Lt. Commander Data: _Key blue-amber-amber-red._

Captain Picard: _That’s the launch sequence?_

[Data nods, his body jerking awkwardly]

Captain Picard: _How do I override the doors?_

Lt. Commander Data: _Blue-blue-blue._

Captain Picard: I hope that’s not a stutter. -- “Contagion” - Star Trek: The Next Generation

Will and Captain Picard exited the Captain’s Ready Room. Data could tell from Will’s facial expression and stance that he was deeply uncomfortable with whatever he and Captain Picard had discussed. The ship had been malfunctioning since the probe from Iconia had scanned it, which was already stressful for the bridge crew.

Data had noticed that, although it varied by individual, the crew’s actions had sped up by approximately 20%, likely fueled by surges of adrenaline and fear hormones. He had automatically compensated for the increased speed - he, himself, frequently operated at approximately 30% capacity, so as to match his fellow crew member’s general speed and acuity.

Speech on the bridge had also become sharper and more focused on the tasks at hand than typical. Data, although it had alarmed the Academy’s personnel when he had expressed it to them subsequent to emergency training drills, found that working with organic crew members in these situations led to more precise communication and higher rates of accuracy. While he would not express it as ‘enjoyable,’ the lack of ambiguity in communication meant that Data had to do less accessing of his language databases, which allowed him to do faster rates of processing of linguistic input.

“Commander Data, Lt. Commander Worf, with me. We’re going down to the planet’s surface,” ordered Captain Picard.

“Yes, sir.” Data acquiesced and surrendered the conn to Ensign Marsters. He looked briefly at Will. Will’s nose flared with a sharp breath. 

Data made certain to exit the bridge so that he crossed in front of Will, who said in a low tone of voice that only Data would be able to hear, “Be careful. Keep the Captain safe.”

Data tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement as he entered the turbolift with the Captain and Worf.

++++++++++++

The planetside portion of the mission did not go well. After a miniature probe in the Iconian lab rewrote portions of Data’s software, he rebooted, or as it must have appeared to the humans, revived, seeing Geordi’s and Will’s faces both looking down at him with facial expressions that appeared to reflect the emotions of loss and sadness.

As he went to assist Geordi in rebooting the entire ship, Will caught his arm, leaned into him and whispered. “After the debriefing tonight, I’m taking you home. I’ll feed you gobtja.”

Data turned to look at him, as Geordi was occupied in sitting down before a terminal in engineering. “Kjardian neslsa, tonight.”

Will’s whole face lit up. Data thought he could detect elements of happiness, relief and fondness on his face. “Of course!”

Data nodded and went to assist Geordi. Will calling to the department, “I’m going to the bridge, keep us updated!” as he entered the turbolift.

Geordi, as he typed at the terminal, “What did he want from you? Was he upset at how the mission went? You can stand up for yourself, you know. You’re third-in-command! You could hardly defend yourself against an unplanned alien probe.”

“I am fine, Geordi. Do not worry,” Data said as he prepared to take down the ship’s gravity at Geordi’s count-down.

+++++++++++++

After the briefing, late in the ship’s night-cycle, he could see Will stifle a yawn as he walked Data to Data’s quarters. Data had insisted that he needed to feed Spot before he could be prepared to eat dinner in Riker’s quarters.

“Will, we do not have to eat dinner,” he said as they entered his quarters. Spot was making loud plaintive mews.

Will looked down at his pet speculatively. “Is she hurt? Did the anti-grav hurt her, do you think?”

Data shook his head. “Those are her hungry sounds. Her vocalizations intensify and become more highly pitched if her feedings are not at her normal times. You are tired. You may just go to your quarters and sleep. It is fine.” He synthesized Spot’s food for her.

Will widened his eyes and glared at Data. “Data! You shut down today. Geordi didn’t have the vaguest idea how to help you. I sure as shit didn’t know anything that he didn’t know. We were both terrified that we had lost you. I’m damn well going to eat dinner with you, make sure you’re ok.”

Data nodded and set the food dish on the floor. “Still, it is oh-two hundred hours. You are on duty in six hours. You can eat something quick with me, and then we can lay down so that you may sleep.”

Will laughed, “Well, look who’s being forward.” He stepped forward and caught Data by the waist. There had been 2 dinners, several walks on the Holodeck, and a ‘breakfast’ date in Ten-Forward on Will’s weekend. Several kisses had been exchanged, and Will was comfortable grabbing Data’s hand, but this would be the first time that they shared sleeping accommodations.

Data lifted his head to look at Will’s eyes, “Am I being too presumptuous? I am happy to walk you to your quarters, eat dinner with you and leave.”

Will’s hands moved from Data’s waist to cup Data’s face. He kissed Data for 30.3 seconds. Data kissed him back and cataloged the sensations: Will tasted of stale coffee, though the remnants of his cologne clung to his uniform so he smelled of citrus and pine trees. Will appeared to be enjoying the kiss, and Data was finding it to be memorable. His sensors were releasing unusual feedback, telling his system to release fewer signals to remain alert, telling his ‘muscles’ to untense, and slowing his processing down. Not to an alarming level, but unexplained, nonetheless.

Will released his mouth and kissed his forehead. He pulled his hands from Data’s face and slid them up and down Data’s arms three times. “You actually feel like you’re relaxing. You always feel stiff. Not in a bad way,“ he flashed a grin at Data, “just in a Data way. You actually relaxed there. I’m a good influence.” He winked at Data.

“And I would love to have you spend the night. Honestly. I’ll like being close to you. You really need to requisition a bed. There’s no reason we have to stay in my room, especially on late nights like this.”

Data broke away from Will. “You may find that I am not a desirable bedmate.”

“Data, sweetheart,” - Data noted the endearment, but did not know how to respond -- “you left me wide-open there, but I’m too tired to leer at you. I, myself, am fun to sleep with. I’ll only kick you a little, I promise.” He chuckled at Data’s facial expression. “Come on. Spot’s ok, right? Do you want to gather your sleep-clothes?”

“I do not have any sleep clothes.”

“Of course you don’t. Sorry. I’ll loan you an old t-shirt and some shorts. Don’t worry.” 

They made their way over to Riker’s quarters, with Will holding his hand all the way. The corridors were nearly deserted, but they did pass an ensign on Data’s level. Data went to pull away, but Will swiped his right thumb against Data’s wrist and smiled tiredly at him, when Data glanced over at him. Data made the choice to concentrate on Will and care less about what the ensign might think. Although when he glanced at her, she appeared to be concentrating solely on her padd.

They entered Will’s quarters. “Data, honey, I’d be happy if you wanted to eat, but I’m fine eating an apple and calling it a night. What do you want?”

“I am fine. You should sleep.

“Great. I owe you a raincheck on the neslsa. Let me find you something to sleep in. You can change in my bedroom and I’ll get ready in the bathroom. Come on.”

They entered Will’s bedroom. Will looked over his shoulder at him, as he rummaged through his chest of drawers. “See? I do normally make my bed.” He handed Data a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Data nodded, looking at the picture on the shirt. “What is this?” 

Will chuckled. “It’s a Deltan sludge-rock band. They sound terrible, but they’re great live.” He kissed Data absently on his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Data changed into the shirt and shorts, listening to the sound of the sonics and water in the bathroom. He perched on the bed and waited for Will.

Will entered the room, toweling off his beard, dressed in a similar t-shirt and red sleep-pants. He grinned at Data. “You look adorable in my shirt. Which side of the bed do you want?”

“It does not matter.” He looked down doubtfully at himself. “These clothes are too big for me.”

Will yawned. “That’s what makes them cute. I’ll sleep on the right, then.” Data shifted to the correct side of the bed.

Will pulled down the covers and got into bed. “Come on in, Data. I don’t bite. Or at least not when I’m sleeping.”

Data tentatively got in the bed, laid on his back, and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, so as to leave Will the majority of the bed. Will turned and propped his head up on his hand, looking at Data with an emotion that Data calculated, with a 95.3% chance of certainty to be humor. “Cozy there?”

“I do not want to take up too much space in your bed.”

“That’s good. You realize I’m mostly going to sleep on you, right?” To prove his point, he pulled the arm closest to him off of Data’s chest and laid it on the bed. Will then nestled down, crooking a leg across Data’s legs and pulling his chest across Data’s chest and spreading his arm across Data. He then snuggled closer. “You might as well wrap that arm around me.”

“I see.” Data could hear Will snuffle a laugh.

“Computer - Lights 10%,” Will called out. The lights dimmed.

There was silence in the room for 2.25 minutes, with the exception of the sounds of Will’s breathing and heartbeat. Data mentally cataloged the smell of toothpaste to Will’s cologne. He would not have thought the scent of mint and citrus would blend, but it was … pleasant. It smelled like Will. 

His sensors again communicated to his system that his reaction time could slow and that his normal bodily tension that held him upright and moved him could release by 30.4%. “You’re doing it again,” Will’s voice rumbled.

“I am doing what, Will?”

“Relaxing.”

“My sensors are responding to your closeness by slowing my reaction time and reducing the rate of speed that my muscles would respond.”

Data felt Will smile next to his cheek. “I like being close to you too.”

There was another 1.25 minutes of silence. “You asked me why you never saw me dating men before you.”

Data turned his head to face Will’s face. “Will, you should sleep. You will be tired tomorrow.”

“If you requisition a damn bed tomorrow, I’ll come over and nap in your room while you’re working on the staff evaluations you owe me after-duty. I promise.”

“It will take more than 24 hours for a bed to come.”

“I’ll put a rush on it, Lt. Commander.”

Will was silent again, and Data calculated that Will must be getting close to sleep when he spoke again. “The last man I dated was in college, before I went to the academy. I was 20 or so. I think you’re attractive on your own, because you’re Data, and I like you. But I have a ‘type’ of man, and you kind of fit in that, you know. Slender, a little shorter than me. Dark hair. Ira looked like that. He was smart, not as smart as you, but smart.”

“Human?”

“Mmm-hmm. Which, I know, explains the smart part.” Data could hear the humor in his voice. “We dated for about a year, I think.”

“Did you love him?”

Will’s free hand sought out Data’s free hand and held it. His voice was quiet as he answered. “Hmm? No, not really. I liked him, he was nice, we parted on good terms when he graduated, but a year of being with each other was fine. It wasn’t a life-time thing. Ira’s not really what I’m telling you here, Data.”

“What are you telling me?”

“Women are nice. I did love Deanna, and I love her as a friend now. She smelled nice. Honestly, though, you smell nicer. But, I want to be with a man more than a woman. I’m more attracted to men. I … just prefer men as romantic partners.” Will coughed. “That was actually really hard to say. Out loud. I haven’t said that out loud before.”

“So why have you not dated a man since Ira, then?”

Will sighed in the dark. “Have you met or heard of a Starfleet captain who’s been married to a same-sex partner?”

“The first Captain of the initial iteration of the Enterprise?”

“Kirk? He married McCoy after both of their careers were over. Honorably over, but still over. No one else. Believe me, I spent a lot of time researching this in the Academy. No human captain, only captains of species that had long traditions in their own culture of same-sex or poly marriages.

“When I was 22, I decided that my career meant more than being happy or being with the kind of person that I wanted. I decided to date women, because it was ok, it didn’t make me happy, but it was ok, and … it was easier. I’d rise up the ranks quicker.”

“So why did you decide to date me then?”

“Well, the least important part, believe it or not, Data, is I’m comfortable in my career here. I’m not trying particularly hard to rise up another step up to Captain now. I’m satisfied that I serve on the Enterprise. The more important reason though is that I’m tired of being unhappy. You make me happy.”

“I am glad, Will.”

“That and your ass looks cute in your uniform pants.”

Data was not at all certain as to how to respond to that.

Will smothered a yawn against Data’s shoulder. “You don’t get to die on me yet. Not like today.”

“I will endeavor not to do so.”

“Good.” Will fell asleep approximately 1.24 minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex! Yay!

Riker: _Captain?_

Picard: _Number One, I’ve just been recollecting the arrival of a new First Officer on board the Enterprise, and a manual docketing confidently achieved. I may have been somewhat miserly in my congratulations then, so let me make up for it now. The Captain of the Starship Ares is retiring. Congratulations. You’ve been selected as his replacement._

“The Icarus Factor,” Season 2 of ST:TNG

“They’ve offered me my own command, Data.”

Data set down his glass abruptly. They were eating dinner together in Ten-Forward. Well, Will was eating dinner, and Data was drinking a glass of water - his hydraulic sensors had been indicating lower levels than optimal- while working on the duty roster for the science teams for the following month.

Will had been quiet all evening, responding in one-word syllables to Data’s queries. Data initially had feared that he had done something to anger Will, but 22.3 minutes prior to Will’s announcement, he had inquired to determine if that was in fact the case.

Will’s response had been, “What? No. You’re fine. Sorry, I’m in a shitty mood, but it’s not because of you. When I’m like this I’m just quiet. Sorry.”

Data had indicated that it was acceptable that Will was going to be quiet and had continued to work on the duty roster. Will had eaten his food, made notes on his work, and stared out the window while sighing occasionally.

When Data had observed humans in this attitude of contemplation before, they had often seemed to make small indicating noises that other humans seemed to interpret as inviting conversation and query as to the reason for the disquiet. Data had, in truth, no certainty as to what he should inquire, and Will had been brusque with every question. While Will’s sighing noises may be attempting to communicate something to Data, Data determined that Will would have to utilize his own communication resources to speak to Data, if indeed he wanted to communicate.

Data did, however, attempt to communicate with Will so that Will would know it was acceptable to communicate with him, if he should so desire. “Lt. Sanchez failed her re-assessment in cosmology. Until she is able to pass, she is being moved to the Delta shift.”

Will seemed to shake his focus from whatever was concerning him to looking at Data. “What? Oh, sure. That’s fine.”

Data nodded and made a note on his padd.

“Is she going to be able to pass, Data?”

Data looked at Will and did a small shrug. “Her wives were reassigned, each to different ships. Counselor Troi indicated that there would be some emotional disquiet. I am allowing her some time to adjust, but I expect her to be able to pass in 3 months or she will have to be reassigned to a different department.”

Will stared at him. “BOTH of her wives were reassigned? They didn’t have anything on file to prevent them from being split up by Starfleet?”

Data’s mouth quirked slightly. “Both Counselor Troi and I have inquired about that issue. Apparently, they ‘hadn’t gotten around to filing the paperwork.’”

“What the fuck?”

“Will?”

“Seriously, the three of them are married and they didn’t get around to filing the paperwork, Data?”

“Apparently not. They got married at our last shore leave, and didn’t invite any of their shipmates or inform anyone including their direct supervisors or the Counselor.”

Will took a bite of his lasagna. “Well, that was real stupid.”

Data made a small affirmative noise. “Yes, I agree.”

Will shook his head and then looked out the window again. He was silent for 10.2 seconds before he made his announcement. “They’ve offered me my own command, Data.”

That was when Data set his glass down loudly. Louder than he had intended. Will looked down at his hand that held the glass. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to throw that at you like that.”

Data’s sensors appeared to be signaling alarms, something for him to be concerned about. That his body should prepare to either flee or fight. He looked quickly around Ten-Forward. Nothing indicated anything to be alarmed about though - the ship’s systems were functioning within normal parameters and everyone in Ten-Forward was peaceably eating and drinking.

Will grabbed Data’s hand holding the drink. “Breathe. It’s ok.”

“I do not breathe, Will,” Data said automatically.

“Yeah, well, do whatever it is that you do to calm down.”

Data, knowing that they were in Ten-Forward, visible to the crew, attempted to withdraw his hand from Will’s. Will gripped tighter. “We’re fine. I don’t particularly care if anyone sees me holding your hand. Do you care?”

Data shook his head no. “No. No, I do not. But if you are going to leave the Enterprise, I do not particularly wish people to know - “ Data paused, uncertain of how to continue.

After 6.2 seconds, Will prompted, “Know what?”

Data considered for another 2.3 seconds. “That we were dating when you left. I do not wish to have those conversations. Counselor Troi will seek me out, but - “

Will squeezed Data’s hand tighter for 1.5 seconds before dropping it and rubbing his eyes with both hands. “Deanna knows?”

“Yes. She knows that you asked me to date you the night after I was judged to be sentient. Is that a problem for you? Should I have attempted to deceive her? I am sorry if you did not wish her to know.” Data’s voice tightened without being under his volition. He automatically ran diagnostics, but his system continued to return ‘alarm’ signals to him. He looked down at his own hands, at a loss to determine how to proceed.

He could hear Will take a deep breath in and release it before he spoke, softer than normal. “Data. Look at me. Ok honey? Look at me.”

Data looked up, observing that Will’s face was slightly reddened, either from stress or embarrassment. Data could not tell. Will’s eyes were wider, with more of the whites of his eyes showing than normal. Will grabbed his gaze with his own and held it. “It’s perfectly fine that Deanna knows, Data. I’m not upset. Ok? You understand? Not upset.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, Data. It’s fine. I’m just surprised that she hasn’t given me shit about it.”

“Shit?”

Will smiled tentatively at him and grabbed both of his hands, and squeezed. “Yeah, shit. Grief. Teased me about it. She’s being discreet for her. She must approve. I take one diplomat’s assistant to bed and she’ll never let me hear the end of it, but she’s leaving us alone.”

“When did you take the assistant to bed, Will?” Again, Data’s voice sounded tighter than normal. He attempted to send signals to his system to speak normally, but the input was not received.

“Data. Sweetheart. Before we, you and I, were dating. Nothing to do with you. I’m dating you, not anyone else. I promise.”

Data withdrew his hands again. “What ship will you be Captaining?”

“Jesus, I’m fucking this all up, Data. I haven’t made any decisions.”

“What ship?”

“The Ares.”

“The Ares is not near the Enterprise.”

“No, it would be a long transit.”

Data nodded. There seemed to be nothing to say to that.

“Data. I really haven’t made any decisions. They’re sending a liaison to talk to me about the Ares and her mission. You’re welcome to meet with me and the liaison tomorrow. You can ask him questions too.”

“It is your decision. Not mine.” Out of the corner of his eye, Data saw Deanna enter Ten-Forward and go to the bar.

“That’s not true. You’re a part of this too.”

Deanna seemed to shift her attention to their table. Once she spotted Data observing her, she noticeably moved her attention to the window 3.5 meters to the left of Data.

“I have not been offered a posting on the Ares. It is not my decision. It is yours. Will I be made First Officer or will someone be reassigned from another ship?”

Will stared at him. “I don’t know, Data.”

Data nodded. “I would prefer not to serve under someone that has not served on the Enterprise previously. I understand that is not my decision either, and I will speak to the Captain about it, but if he requests your input, I would appreciate you speaking on my behalf.”

“Data!”

“If you will excuse me, Commander, I need to finish the duty rosters.” Data stood. His sensors were informing that he was standing more stiffly, by 9.8%, than he normally did. He filed their input, but chose not to make any adjustments to his posture at this time. He nodded to Will in preparation for leaving.

Will lifted both hands in an attitude of surrender. “Ok. Where are you going, back to your quarters?”

“Why does where I am going matter?”

Will ventured a small smile. “Because I’ll worry and wonder where you are.”

“The ship will locate me, if you require. Have a good night.” Data turned and walked towards the exit. He noted that Deanna turned towards him, as if she was going to approach him. He adjusted his speed of walking upward by 7% and veered 5.8 degrees to the left to avoid her. 

The doors hissed shut behind him. 

\-----  
_Interlude #1_

_“Well, that went really well, didn’t it, _Imzadi?_? Will looked up as Deanna sat down and placed a beer in front of him._

__

__

“Fuck me, Deanna…" 

Deanna snorted. “If you think Data is pissed at you now…" 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he did have emotions.” 

Deanna nodded. “I know you and I have never parented, Will, and I’m not a child psychologist, but I supervise people who are. Also, Data is not a child, but --” 

“That’s great, Deanna, what’s the point here? I really need to go talk to him.” Will half-stood up. 

Deanna kicked at his ankle. “No, you need to let him calm down. Drink your beer. And the point is, that when children are very, very little, sometimes even pre-verbal, a big part of a parent’s job, in any species, is validating their child’s emotions and even helping the child to understand what a particular emotion is. 

“I’m not saying you should, but if you went down to the nursery, you’d see lots of children’s books that talk about being mad, or sad, or happy. Those books are helping children to discover what a particular emotion is, what it feels like and how to cope with it.” 

“Ok?” 

“Will, no one ever did that with Data. NO ONE. Everyone, I think even Dr. Soong, thought he was just a machine. He may have even been designed to be just a machine. I suspect he was. But if you went and told the ship’s computer, or your padd, or the holodeck’s programs that you were going to decommission them, or update their software without their ‘permission’,” Deanna made finger-quotes, “what would happen?” 

Will shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Deanna smiled. “Right. Exactly. All of those things are just computers and computers don’t care what you do with them. Data cared when he was going to be reassigned to Maddox. When you were in that hotel that had been created around that astronaut two weeks ago, in your log, you said that you and Data and Worf had fun gambling to get around the alien design -” 

“I didn’t know how else to phrase it.” 

“I think you phrased it correctly. Data was having fun. He was with friends, it was safe at that point, and he was playing a game. He enjoys playing poker, and he saw that you were having fun. What’s not fun about winning millions of dollars with dice you’re cheating with?”** 

“I don’t think we were cheating -” 

“He squeezed the dice and re-balanced so that he always came up with sevens. He cheated, Will. You _all_ cheated. But that isn’t what I care about here. 

“What I care about is that I think Data does have emotions. Just,” she waved her hands around, “everyone, and I mean everyone, has told him that he doesn’t. And he never had anyone sit with him to describe what a particular emotion feels like, or what you do with that emotion when you feel it. He’s just been told, over and over again, that he doesn’t have any.” 

Deanna looked at Will. 

“But you don’t sense anything from him, Deanna.” 

Deanna sighed. “I don’t sense anything from a Horta. Or Q. Or species that aren’t carbon-based. Data’s not carbon-based. He’s just sort of... beyond my range. Me not sensing him doesn’t mean anything. Not really.” 

Will stared at her. “Shit. He feels things.” 

Deanna nodded. “I think so, yes. Think about it, Will. You’re dating him, right?" 

“How long have you known?” 

“From the first. What difference does that make? I had breakfast with him the night, I think, after you asked him out. Data wasn’t particularly clear. What I was trying to do though, was to try to describe to him the emotions that he might be feeling and to assist him with how he might process those emotions.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re welcome, by the way.” 

__Will flipped his middle finger at her casually. She chuckled._ _

__“Anyway, you asked him out. Would you ask out the food replicator? Or the ship’s comm system?”_ _

__“No, of course not.”_ _

__“Right. No one asks out inanimate objects, like chairs or teapots. But Data isn’t a teapot. You asked him out, and I consider him a friend, because he’s… animate. He reads as a person, because he is one.”_ _

__“So, what you’re saying is I hurt his feelings.”_ _

__“Probably. Or you made him angry. Or he’s concerned about his career. Or he thinks you don’t care about him. Or some emotion we don’t even know or understand. Klingons feel emotions we don’t feel. We feel emotions that Nartea’ns don’t feel. But… Will, you were offered the command of another ship. You will be leaving him -”_ _

__“I haven’t made any decisions, Deanna. And how the fuck do you know that I was offered the command of a ship?”_ _

__“ _Imzadi,/i >, part of my job is overseeing personnel. I signed off on the potential of the transfer,” she sat back and smiled at him.__ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“If it had been me, and you had been offered a command, you would have left me in a heartbeat, Will.”_ _ _

___“I wouldn’t have left you in a heartbeat, Deanna.” Will grumbled._ _ _

___“No, perhaps not, but you still would have left.” She drank the rest of her cup of tea and stood. “Give him a little time to calm down. Maybe an hour or so. Go talk to him then, ok? Data’s struggling. I know you are too, you have a decision to make. But if you care about him at all, and I think you do, he’s learning to process his emotions. For better or worse, you’re going to be the one to help him._ _ _

___\-----  
Data’s door chimed, 1 hour and 18 minutes after he had left Ten-Forward. He set down his padd and scratched Spot’s head._ _ _

___Will’s voice sounded through the door. “Data, it’s me. Can I come in?_ _ _

___Data stood and pushed the button by the door to allow Will entry. “You may come in.”_ _ _

___Will entered and stood nervously in the middle of the room. Data let him stand for 1.2 minutes, believing that Will would start the conversation. When that did not happen, however, he offered, “Would you like to sit? I can get you something to drink.”_ _ _

___Will nodded, rather jerkily. “I’ll sit, but I’m not thirsty.” He went and sat at the table. Data continued to stand, not certain as to what he should do. Will was facing the alcove where Data’s new bed had been assembled. The linens were sitting on the foot of the bed. Data had not yet felt that it was necessary to place them on the bed._ _ _

___“Your bed came!”_ _ _

___Data nodded affirmatively. “Yes. There was a delay in receiving the requisition supply from the nearest space station. However, it was in the last supply shipment. It arrived 10.4 hours ago.”_ _ _

___Will appeared to sit in thought for a moment before speaking. “Wanna break it in?”_ _ _

___Data quirked an eyebrow at him. “No. I do not wish to have sex with you right now. Thank you for offering.”_ _ _

___Will barked a laugh. “Yeah, that went about as well I should have figured it would. You’re really pissed at me.”_ _ _

___“Will, I cannot be upset at you. That is not possible.”_ _ _

___“Sit down, Data. Please. I’m having to crane my neck to look at you.”_ _ _

___Data sat._ _ _

___“And fuck what’s possible, Data. You’re pissed. I don’t blame you.”_ _ _

___Data twisted his hands. For some reason, it helped to clarify his mental processing. “How long have you known you would be reassigned?”_ _ _

___“Data, the Captain told me just as I was leaving my shift. I picked you up for dinner ten minutes after. I didn’t keep anything from you. I promise.”_ _ _

___“When will you be leaving?”_ _ _

___Will captured his hand. “Data, honey, I don’t know that I am leaving.”_ _ _

___Data looked at him. “There is no reason to turn down the assignment. It will be a mark against you if you do not accept command if you are offered it.”_ _ _

___“It’s not as prestigious a ship as the Enterprise. Not as much deep-space exploration. It’s a reason to turn it down, if I decide to.”_ _ _

___Data looked away before he spoke again. “Why would you decide to turn down the command?”_ _ _

___Will threw up his hands. “Because I’m happy here! My friends are here. I like serving under Captain Picard. I like dating you! I didn’t ask for the transfer. I didn’t want it. I wasn’t looking for it!”_ _ _

___Data turned his head to observe Riker. “But you still wish to be a Captain.”_ _ _

___“Fuck! Yeah, I do. But maybe not this exact moment in time.” Will sat for a minute._ _ _

___“Look, Data, you could request a transfer too.”_ _ _

___“No, I could not.”_ _ _

___“Data? Why not?”_ _ _

___“Will. I am not directly supervised by you on this ship. I report directly to Captain Picard, not you. I cannot… date you and be supervised by you. It is against regulations. Also… it would not feel right.”_ _ _

___“Well, shit.” Will pinched his nose. “I don’t know what to do with that.”_ _ _

___Data had spent his absence from Will processing these conditions. He did not see a clear path forward either. He had come to only one clear conclusion. He chose to state it now._ _ _

___“I will regret your absence,” he offered._ _ _

___Will cradled his head in his hands. “Yeah, Data. Jesus.”_ _ _

___“Are you alright, Will?”_ _ _

___“Mmmm, no, not really, but that’s on me and not you.” He sat for a moment. “Can I ask you a couple of questions? Not have you bite my head off, but just asking?”_ _ _

___“Of course.”_ _ _

___“Do you enjoy sex? Is it something you do because you like it or something you do because someone requests it of you?”_ _ _

___Data felt it necessary to raise an eyebrow at him._ _ _

___Will sighed. “I know. Now is not the time you particularly want to think about it. It’s a question.”_ _ _

___“I have been programmed to find it pleasurable. Some actions are more pleasurable from me than others, but I am given to understand that is true for most individuals. I believe the pleasure was set up as a feedback mechanism to ensure that I would continue to be amenable to a particular partner.”_ _ _

___Riker chuckled, a little grimly. “If you want to get right down to it, Data, it’s probably evolved from the same thing for humans. Sex that felt good encouraged early humans to continue to have sex so that reproduction occurred.”_ _ _

___Data nodded._ _ _

___“So, hypothetically, Data. If you and I were to become sexually active, what things would you find to be more pleasurable than others?”_ _ _

___“Will.”_ _ _

___“Data, I know you’re pissed at me, and you have every right to be. I can’t make you feel better about this situation. I can’t make _me_ feel good about this situation. What I can do is be nice to both you and I and make both of us feel good.”_ _ _

___“I am unsettled, Will.”_ _ _

___“Believe me, Data, I’m also unsettled. I’d planned to make the first time we had sex to be romantic. Rose petals, champagne, the works.”_ _ _

___“I do not drink champagne.”_ _ _

___“Yep, Data, I know. Also, I know that when my boyfriend is upset at me and I’m upset at myself, one of the ways I work through that is with sex.”_ _ _

___“As a coping mechanism?”_ _ _

___“I guess. Maybe? Mostly because sex is one of the ways I communicate? This is really not very sexy, Data, but when words are hard … sometimes sex isn’t.”_ _ _

___Data processed for 4.7 seconds then came to a decision. “I believe some portions of our anatomy should be hard.”_ _ _

___Will huffed out a laugh, and looked at Data… fondly. “You’d be correct, Mr. Data. So seriously. Before I send you to the bathroom so that I can at least make your bed for you, what do you NOT want me to do here?”_ _ _

___“My preference is not to be the penetrative partner. At least not with great frequency.”_ _ _

___Will grinned widely at him and winked. “I can work with that. Oral sex ok? We can probably notch it up to penetrative sex when you and I are in a better mood. Tonight is probably not the night. I really just want to make you feel good.”_ _ _

___“You do not wish to orgasm?”_ _ _

___“Oh, I’m getting off here too. You just get to do it first. Go on, go to the bathroom, and I’ll make the bed.”_ _ _

___“There is no reason for me to go to the bathroom, Will.”_ _ _

___“Well, figure something out to do in there, Data. Come out in five minutes. Trust me, this is probably the one and only time in this relationship that I’ll make the bed. Cherish it. Go.” He made whisking motions with his hands._ _ _

___Data entered the bathroom and allowed the door to hiss behind him. He had also requested soap, hand-towels, and bath-towels from the ship’s stores along with the bed, so that Will would feel more comfortable in his cabin. They had been delivered this afternoon, along with the bed. He was … discomfited that the new supplies might not be utilized for long. He had become accustomed to Will’s presence and had wished to encourage Will to spend more time with him, when they were both off-duty._ _ _

___Data looked in the mirror. He normally utilized the mirror only to determine if his hair was tidy and that his uniform was correctly arranged, but he considered his appearance now. He was not certain what Will was seeing in him or what this night might hold. However, he did ascertain that he wished Will to think of him fondly after he left the Enterprise._ _ _

___Will’s voice called. “Well, this is not hospital corner work, Data. but I have a yeoman who normally does this for me. Do you have one?”_ _ _

___Data stepped out of the bathroom. “No. I have very little to take care of.”_ _ _

___Will rolled his eyes. “Well, you have a bed now. And humans spending time in your quarters mean messes. I’ll get one assigned to you.”_ _ _

___“It’s not necessary.”_ _ _

___“We’ll discuss that later. What’s necessary now is we get naked.” Will had an expression on his face that Data categorized as, with 97.4% accuracy, as a leer._ _ _

___“Of course.” Data began to unzip his tunic._ _ _

___Will flung himself backward on the bed. “God, that’s so easy with you! Normally, I don’t get to just ask to have someone take their clothes off and then they take their clothes off.”_ _ _

___The tunic was all the way unzipped. Data pulled one arm out and then the other, and began folding it neatly, in preparation to being placed on the chair. “Will. From all that I have ascertained, it is impolite to mention other partners while you are currently with a partner.”_ _ _

___With a grin, Will leaned himself back on his elbows and made no attempt to look away from Data disrobing. “Fair. Absolutely fair. Please continue undressing.”_ _ _

___Data pulled off his undershirt and began folding it. “You should disrobe as well.”_ _ _

___“I will. Enjoying watching too much right now. You have chest hair!” Will announced with what sounded like glee._ _ _

___Data paused and looked at him. “As do you.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, but when I thought of you, and I did think of you, a lot. Like a lot. In the shower frequently. I didn’t think you had chest hair.”_ _ _

___“I do.” Data unbuttoned his pants and then paused. “You thought of me?”_ _ _

___‘Dataaaaa… You’re killing me here. I mean I get it, you’re pissed at me, but be nice at the same time. Yes, I thought of you. I’m dating you. And yeah, I’m dating you because I’m attracted to you.”_ _ _

___Data considered as he pulled off his pants and underwear, not consciously looking at Riker as he thought how to respond to that._ _ _

___“Data, oh my god.”_ _ _

___His attention called more directly to Will, he focused on Will’s face. Will was staring directly at his groin. “Will?”_ _ _

___“You may not want to be the penetrative partner all the time, Data, but there is no way in hell that you’re not penetrating me at least some of the time with that. Jesus. How big are you?”_ _ _

___Data felt slightly unsure of how to respond to that. “Yes. Dr. Soong, from what I have read in his logs, felt… inadequate at times. He… ensured that I would have no reason to feel inadequate with human partners.”_ _ _

___Will whistled. “Or Klingon. Or Vulcan. How many inches?”_ _ _

___“I am not certain.”_ _ _

___“If you had ever been a human teenager, Data sweetheart, you would have measured it. Hell, for my own curiosity, we’ll measure at some point. Your cock is a thing of beauty.”_ _ _

___Data peered at him. “I am not sure it can be described as beautiful.”_ _ _

___“You haven’t watched as much porn as you should, Data.” He twirled his finger. “Come on, let me see all of you.”_ _ _

___Data rotated around. “Am I acceptable?”_ _ _

___“More than.” Will pulled himself to his knees on the bed. “Come here, sweetheart.”_ _ _

___Data approached. Will reached out with both hands and held his face as he kissed him softly and intensely. He pulled back and smiled a small smile. “You nervous?”_ _ _

___“I cannot feel nervous.”_ _ _

___Will chuckled slightly and nuzzled at Data’s shoulder. “That’s good, I can be nervous for both of us. It’s been awhile since I’ve been with someone I cared about. Or would see a week later.”_ _ _

___Data felt compelled to reply. “You may not see me a week from now, Will.”_ _ _

___Sighing, Will kissed his forehead. “I know. But let’s not worry about that tonight. Nothing is set in stone, sweetheart._ _ _

___Data pulled back slightly. “Alright.” He plucked at Will’s shirt. “Are you taking this off?”_ _ _

___“Eager, are you? I’ll warn you. Your chest hair is decorative. Mine is more gorilla-like.” He tugged the civilian shirt he was wearing off of his head._ _ _

___Data looked at him, speculatively. “You do not look like a gorilla.”_ _ _

___Will grinned. “That’s really kind of you, Data. Come on, let’s lay down on the bed together.”_ _ _

___“Your pants?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, I’m working up to that one, Data. You’re outshining me that department, I’m letting you know that too.”_ _ _

___Data pulled back to reply, and Will snatched his mouth up with a kiss. “Hush. We’ll get there, I promise. Let’s just kiss for awhile, ok? Let’s just relax for a minute._ _ _

___Data nodded and moved to the side of the bed that was ‘his’. He laid down on his side, facing Will, as Will just steadily gazed at him. “You’re so handsome, Data. I like looking at you.”_ _ _

___“I believe that, of the two of us, you are considered to be more conventionally attractive, Will.”_ _ _

___“Oh, sweetheart, that is so not true. You should watch how the ensigns in the Science department follow you with their eyes, when you move down there.”_ _ _

___Data had not observed any such thing and opened his mouth to protest when Will spoke again, “Trust me, Data. I’ve been working my way up to asking out you for over a year now, I’ve been watching people watch you.”_ _ _

___The year comment simply did not compute. Why had Will waited so long? “A year?”_ _ _

___“A year. At least. I’m not ever, under any circumstances, letting you read my private logs because that shit is embarrassing, but yeah, it’s been a year I’ve been mooning about you.” Will snugged himself closer, throwing a leg over Data’s. “C’mere.”  
Data allowed his lips to be captured by Will’s. Over the period of time that they had been dating, Data had discovered that there were certain types of kissing that he preferred more than others. The type of kisses preferred also correlated with the times at which they occurred. For example, while he would he probably would never prioritize the quick ‘hello’ or ‘good-bye’ kisses that Will used solely as a quick point of contact when they were in a hurry to go do something else as his ‘favorite’ kisses, Data had noted that the one time that Will had neglected to do a good-bye kiss that Data had spent inordinate amount of time pondering why the kiss had not occurred: had Will been mad at him? Was Will tired of him? Etc. Data had voiced his concerns to Will at the next opportunity, only to have Will laugh, get into Data’s personal space, kiss him deeply, and say, “Yeah, we forgot. I felt bad about it too.”_ _ _

___Data’s sensors had immediately issued soothing commands, allowing his processing speed to slow down, for the thoughts that he had almost had on a continual loop for 4.5 hours to cease and the tension his body had been held in to ‘relax.’_ _ _

___He had not been previously aware that kisses, something he considered to be a form of communication to be done only between organic organisms, would hold so much of his own thought process._ _ _

___The kiss Will now drew him into, on their sides, facing each other in the bed, however, was a more typical favorite kiss for Data. It was lengthy, not one kiss, but many kisses blurring into each other. Data could have spent the processing power trying to break each kiss into its individual part, as he had done the first time this particular kind of kiss had been initiated - the evening after Data had first spent the night in Will’s quarters - but it seemed an unnecessary waste of resources now. Still, some of the kisses were shorter, some of the kisses were longer, and occasionally Will muttered words into Data’s mouth: ‘Data’, ‘handsome,’ ‘like this’, or ‘sweetheart.’_ _ _

___Data could hear Will’s breathing, especially as Will was breaking off the kisses more to kiss around Data’s neck, ears and shoulders. He could feel Will pull him closer, and Will’s clothed erection pressing against his own. Data’s body was responding, predictably, to the stimulation that Will was providing. Data’s body had been programmed to respond to such stimuli with erections of his own._ _ _

___However, in this case, he was more aware of his partner’s individuality, than he had been in previous sexual encounters of his own. He was aware that some of colleagues viewed Data as virginal, and that Tasha had likely been his only intimate experience. Perhaps Will even thought that, as Data was now coming to the conclusion that Will was likely holding himself back from further intimacies to ‘allow’ Data to become accustomed to the situation. That was not true; Data had been viewed as an adult in the Federation for decades. Sex was not unknown to Data._ _ _

___As Data had come to the conclusion that Will likely was willing to continue to kiss him for an infinite amount of time, waiting for Data to initiate the next step, 25.6 seconds ago, he took the availability of the next break in the kiss to pull back._ _ _

___Will opened his eyes; they took a moment to focus on Data and his voice had a ‘slurry’ quality to Data’s ears. “What’s the matter?”_ _ _

___“Your pants continue to remain on.” He made a small smile at Will, intentionally brushing his hand first against Will’s erection, firming the contact when Will made an involuntary thrust, and moved to the button fastening the pants._ _ _

___“Fuck that’s good, Data. Like it when you touch me.”_ _ _

___“Again, you will probably like it more if you take off the remainder of these clothes.” Data felt Will chuckle softly in his ear._ _ _

___“Probably.” Will’s hands went down too, to assist with removing the underwear over an engorged penis, and then he shimmied his hips and kicked with his legs to remove his pants. One of his hip movements inadvertently rubbed his cock against Data’s cock._ _ _

___Data reflexively made an ‘oh’ sound as his sensors sent a cascade of input to receptors that rarely, if ever, received any input at all. He had no real conception of how that input would have been received by a human body, but the flood of information being sent, with signals being returned by receptors, requesting further input, and all of it circling back was… invigorating._ _ _

___Will’s eyes sharpened their focus on Data as soon as Data made the sound. “You like that, sweetheart? That feel good?” He did another sharp thrust against Data’s genitals._ _ _

___Data made another involuntary sound as the input increased and sharpened. He bit his lip in effort to contain it - his last sustained partner, before his posting on the Enterprise, had always preferred that Data remain totally silent._ _ _

___Will seemed to notice the attempt to muffle the sound. He positioned Data so that he was on his back, with Will hovering over him - Will had noticed on previous encounters that Data’s body had responded to being surrounded by Will, so being on his back with Will above him was normal. This time, however, Data’s sensory input was at such a high level that something that was normally enjoyable - Will, on top of him - became very enjoyable indeed, with Data’s sensors requesting ever more input._ _ _

___His hips thrust up and against Will again. Will’s lips fell off of Data’s with a groan. “Fuck Data! Sweetheart…”_ _ _

___Will thrust down again. “Don’t be quiet, Data. It’s ok.”_ _ _

___Another thrust was accomplished. Will bent to bite down at the crook of Data’s shoulder. A small chuckle. “We’re not making to oral sex here. Too good!”_ _ _

___Data’s sensory input cascaded at that point, coming to a point where the input cycle achieved terminus. He was conscious of a gasp he had not been able to mute. Will’s groaning in his ear, turned higher-pitch into a whine, as warm wetness flooded between them._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **13-year Gothicgrrl1976 fell in love with the episode "The Royale" when she first watched ST:TNG. In fact, that's the episode that made me love the series (which is weird, I know, since it's not like ANY OTHER in the whole ding-dong-dang series, but here we are). Spiner, Frakes, and Dorn look like they're having a blast in it.
> 
> The "Icarus Factor" however is a sloooooggggg of an episode. I've never met anyone who enjoyed it. Kyle Riker is right up there with Sarek in the annals of terrible fathers in Star Trek.
> 
> So I got super-excited when I was starting this story thinking I could throw in huge gobs of "The Royale" into it, because of where it's placed in the series, in the same season, but after, as "Measure of a Man," which is my kickoff episode. I cannot. I tried. Oh, how I tried. "The Icarus Factor" just WORKS better as a plot point. 
> 
> Sorry. I wish it wasn't that way, but here we are. I stuck in what I could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a decision to make - does he make the right one?

_Will Riker: “I won’t be pushed into this decision.”_

_Kyle Riker (Will’s father): “Oh, come on, Will. Don’t you think you’re ready for the Ares?”_

_Will Riker: “Starfleet does._

_Kyle Riker: “Of course. Because you’re the best candidate for the job. I only want you to know I’m here if you need me.”_

_Will Riker: “I’ve been on my own since I was fifteen. I can take care of myself._

_Kyle Riker: “Please, spare me the pain of your childhood. I hung in for thirteen years. If that wasn’t enough, it’s just too bad.”_

“The Icarus Factor,” Star Trek: The Next Generation, Season 2

Data laid with Will for 6.23 hours subsequent to their intimacy as Will slept. Normally, he would have spent the night hours, if Will had not been there, on leftover work from his duty shift, reading journals that had recently come out in his fields of interest, or attempting to learn something new, rather than laying still and quiet. However, it was ‘nice’ to be close to Will. To hear his breathing, which varied according to the state of sleep that he was currently experiencing. 

In fact, for 42.7 minutes, in the middle of Will’s sleep, Data had performed small experiments with Will. He had shifted small increments of distance away from Will, only to find that Will would follow him across the bed in his sleep, to be closer to Data. Data then had tested arm and leg placement against Will to discover that Will had distinct preferences, while sleeping, to being close. If an arm drifted off Will’s body, there would often be a motion to pull the offending limb closer.

Data had ceased experimentation after he had intentionally rolled over with a distance of 20.2 centimeters introduced between himself and Will, only to find that Will sought him out, pulled Data back against Will’s front firmly with a sound of discontent in his ear at the indignity, and arm snugged against Data’s chest to hold him still. Data listened for further signs of alertness but Will’s breathing had subsided to slow, regular breaths. He, however, had concluded that he might, inadvertently be disturbing Will’s sleep and laid quietly again, re-reading “The Hound of the Baskervilles,” recalled from his memory banks. He believed he was now in the ‘little spoon’ position.

Will began to awaken at 0617 hours. Will had always told Data that, when they spent the night together, that Data should strive to awaken him 90 minutes prior to the start of the duty shift. Data had always found though, that Will awoke on his own several minutes earlier than that. Data considered that thought and then opted to set to one side why Will would be concerned about over-sleeping if, in fact, he never did, so that he could greet Will.

“Good morning, Will.” Data disentangled his legs from Will’s, so that he could turn to face him.

Will’s eyes came open, with Data believing that the blue of his eyes was particularly noticeable in this shade of light. As soon as Will oriented himself, which appeared to take approximately 3.4 seconds, he smiled at Data, with his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Hey you.” He reached out to touch Data’s face.

“Hello. How did you sleep?”

“Fine.” Will leaned forward and kissed Data, then pulled back. “How are you this morning? Are you ok?”

“Why would I not be fine?”

“Just checking to see that you’re not...upset.”

Data tilted his head. “About you speaking with the representative today about the Ares?”

Will kissed the corner of Data’s mouth. “Well, I suppose that too. No, are you ok with what happened between us last night?”

Data decided that this was not, perhaps, the most propitious moment to tell Will that he was not quite as inexperienced sexually as Will perhaps believed. Yet, he did not wish to be deceptive. “I am fine. You are not my first intimate partner.”

“Well, yes, Tasha --”

“Yes, Tasha, as you have surmised. But I have been considered a legal adult in the Federation for longer than you have, given your age. You are not my first intimate partner.”

Will propped up on one elbow, raising up an eyebrow. “Really? Because dating seems a little new to you?”

“I do not believe that sexual intercourse and courting a prospective partner necessarily have to go together. My sexual partners have not been romantic partners. I have not, strictly speaking, dated anyone prior to you.” Data sat up and looked at Will.

Will’s face sobered at that. He stretched over to kiss at Data’s shoulder. “You do deserve both. I like ‘courting’ you.”

Data judged that a smile was appropriate here. “I am happy to be courting you as well.”

Will nodded at that. “Well, you should feel comfortable talking to me about your past, if you like, but we can skip past that super-romantic tidbit for now. What do you do when I sleep?”

“I process things. Sometimes I work on work projects in my head. Last night, I re-read a Sherlock Holmes story, then read numerous literary criticisms for the story, along with the derivative works that either built on or responded to the piece in question.”

Will chuckled and leaned back against his own set of pillows, and stretched. Data looked at him, and unaccountably, found the sight of Will’s chest to be appealing in some fashion. “Did you … enjoy doing that, Data?”

Data nodded, still looking at Will’s chest. “Yes. I would not have done that if I did not find it enjoyable, in some fashion. I was not working.”

Will looked at where Data was peering, and smiled. “Told you. Gorilla-like.”

“You do not resemble a gorilla.”

Will put his arm out. “Come here. Snuggle with me.”

“We will have to get ready for our duty-shift soon.”

“Data. It won’t take me that long to shower, eat a granola bar, and go change into a uniform. Come here.” He tugged Data down against his side, and kissed his forehead. Data shifted so that his legs were over Will’s. 

They lay in silence for a minute before Will spoke again. “I like waking up with you.”

Data nodded.

Will kissed his forehead again. Data could not quite ascertain why Will was being so quiet. Normally, when Will woke up there was more conversation, and more activity: Will getting coffee from the replicator, preparing for his day, eating breakfast, trying to locate lost items from the night before. Will was just quiet against Data’s side for 3.47 minutes, before speaking.

“Did anyone hurt you, Data?”

Data pulled his head from Will’s shoulder. “Will?”

“Not … courting you, but having intercourse with you?”

Data looked into his eyes and processed what exactly Will was asking and then how to answer. “You have said yourself that you do not court everyone that you have had intercourse with.”

“But…”

“Will, the fact that no one has considered me to be a romantic partner prior to you is… unremarkable. I am fine.”

“What?!? What does that mean, Data? Unremarkable?” Will turned more directly toward Data, his eyes conveying anger, although Data calculated with high probability that the anger was not directed at him.

Data shrugged his shoulders. “I am not human. I am not any other species, actually. I am incapable of reproducing. My habits are not necessarily compatible with others. It is not to be unexpected.”

Will’s eyes softened. He leaned forward and gave Data a soft kiss. “I don’t want kids. My dad was not a great example, and I’m not passing that legacy on. I’ve dated lots of non-humans, and your habits are compatible with me. I like dating you.”

Data thought that it might be best to attempt to ‘lighten the atmosphere.’ “Was the sex acceptable as well?”

Will laughed in surprise. “Yes, Data. We should do it again. Sooner rather than later.” He grinned at Data and tugged a hand up to kiss it.

Data remained silent for a moment longer. While he had read the Sherlock Holmes story, he had devoted approximately 45% of his mental processing capacity to thinking about Will’s meeting with the representative to discuss his new command opportunity last night. Will did not, to Data’s judgment, seem to want to talk about it, but it still seemed… essential to discuss.

Somehow, without Data’s conscious control, he found himself placing a kiss at Will’s chest. Will’s arm held him tighter at that; Data filed that response away for further processing, should it become desirable to Data that Will hold him tighter again at some future opportunity.

“Will, when do you meet with the representative?”

Will sighed. “Yeah, you’ve noticed I’ve been ignoring that topic, huh? 0800 hours, Data. I’m serious - you can come ask questions too.”

Data disentangled himself from Will, and sat up. “I do not think that is the best course of action. This should be your decision.”

Will sat up too and scrubbed at his face with both hands. “Not necessarily. It’s normally a decision that partners would make together.”

Data looked at Will. “We have made no formal commitment to each other, at this time, nor do I wish to hold you back in your career.”

Sighing, Will said, “It’s possible, you know, that the Ares would actually be a step back in my career. Like I said, not as much deep-space exploration. They’ve offered it to me because of a first contact situation that they believe my ‘diplomatic skills’ can assist with, but the Enterprise has first-contacts all the time. It might be a step back, Data.”

Data nodded. “Possibly. That is why you are meeting with the representative.” He turned his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. “Would you like me to get your coffee and breakfast ready while you shower?” He stood naked, in the middle of the room, looking back at Will.

“Sure, thanks, Data. Honestly, though, I know we haven’t made formal commitments to each other, but I am taking this relationship between us seriously. You do have the right to tell me your opinion. I can’t promise that I can always fall in line with your opinion, but you do have a voice here, you know.” Will grabbed up the shirt and pants that he wore yesterday to dress back into.

Data looked at him. “I have already told you that I will regret your absence, if you choose to take it. But I do not wish to be the cause of you making a choice that you would regret.”

Will smiled at him and kissed his nose. “You’re of no help. What are you doing for lunch today?”

Data searched his internal calendar rapidly. “I will likely be in engineering, working through the dilithium crystal issue with Geordi and the technicians from Starbase Montomery.”

“Mind if I come eat lunch with you, in your office there? We can talk about what the representative said.”

“Of course.”

“What do you want me to bring for you? Your office there doesn’t have a replicator.”

“Clear broth is fine.”

“Yum, Data.”

Data quirked a small smile. “My sensors have been indicating that my hydraulics system is on the low side of normal pressure. I am currently consuming fluids.”

Will paused in the bathroom doorway. “You ok? You getting it checked out?”

“It is similar to a human feeling thirsty. I am fine.”

Ten minutes later, Will having showered, dressed, and eaten two pieces of toast and a banana, Data was in the process of saying good-bye to Will. The process included several kisses, a close embrace, and several incidences of Will groaning and saying that Data was making it hard to leave.

Data did not, in fact, actually want Will to leave, but he was doing his best to be controlled about it - and Will did not seem to be making strong efforts to leave - by not mussing with Will’s hair, so as to save Will time when he went back to his quarters to dress. They were both startled when the door chimed. Will broke apart quickly, and then smiled at Data. “Sorry, startled.”

Data nodded and called, “Yes?”

“Data, it’s me.” Geordi called.

Will mouthed, “You two have a meeting?”  
Data shook his head no.

“You gonna be pissed at me if I do leave and people know we were dating?”

“I cannot be pissed -”

“Data?” Geordi called.

“Data.” Will said.

Data replied, “I would prefer people not know, correct.”

Will smiled a small smile, which to Data appeared to be… sad. “I get it, but we’re letting people know if I don’t take it, ok?”

And again, time seemed to flow oddly. Slower and then faster. Data, practically speaking, could parse the time out to milliseconds, but he was still caught in the feeling that time was not moving as it normally did. Will was still looking at him, smiling, but Data felt frozen. All he could process was Will’s facial expression. His smile and his eyes.

“Data!” Geordi called impatiently.

That broke Data’s odd sensation of the processing of time. “Coming, Geordi! One minute.”

He turned to Will. “Yes, that is acceptable.”

Data had never seen a human smile as widely and happily as Will did at that moment, at least never directed to him. He smiled back. Will gestured at the door, picking up his cup of coffee.

Data nodded and then hit the button to release the door to open. Geordi burst in. “Data! What took you so long?”

“My fault, Lieutenant.” Will broke in. “I needed to meet with Data quickly this morning.” He nodded at Geordi and then spoke to Data.

“Lunch meeting, Lt. Commander?”

“Correct, Sir. Please send me a message approximately 10 minutes before your arrival so that I can wind down the project I will be working on.”

“Of course.” Will nodded at both of them. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

The door hissed behind him as he left.

Geordi turned and looked at Data. “What were you two meeting about? Why wasn’t he in his uniform?”

Data did not like to lie to Geordi, but did not see any way around this. “I do not know.”

Geordi glanced at the toast-plate sitting on the table. “And he made you get him breakfast? AND meet with you at lunch? He’s asking too much of you, Data.”

“I am fine, Geordi.”

Geordi clapped him on his shoulder. “C’mon, we gotta get to engineering before the techs come. Seriously. You can’t let him boss you around too much. Captain Picard is your boss, not Riker.”

Geordi and Data left his quarters. “I am really fine, Geordi.”

Geordi chuckled. “You know what though? I heard through the grapevine last night that Riker was offered a promotion. Maybe he’s trying to get that stick out of his ass --”

“Geordi?” Data could feel himself tensing by 7.9% over normal. He knew that Geordi did not always approve of Riker’s work, although Data had never been sure why, but he did not wish to engage in gossip about the Commander.

“Sorry, but you know I’m not Riker’s biggest fan. Do you think you’ll be offered the First Office position?

Data just looked at him as they entered engineering.

\------

At 1235 hours, Riker had messaged Data that he was coming for lunch. Data interrupted Ensign Crusher and Geordi, who were busy talking about how to honor the anniversary of Worf’s ascension, to tell them that he was taking a meeting with Commander Riker.

“Oh, can you invite the Commander to Worf’s party?” Wesley asked.

Data tilted his head, “Is it really a party if holographic Klingons are poking Lt. Worf with pain-sticks?”

Wesley and Geordi looked at each other. “I think so, yeah,” Wesley ventured.

Data took a moment to assimilate that information and found that he agreed. “Yes, I will ask.” 

Will entered the Engineering department, holding a plate and a mug. “Excuse me,” Data said, as he went to his auxiliary office in Engineering, with Will following him.

“Don’t forget to ask!” Wesley cried. 

“I will not, Ensign,” Data answered, as the door to the office hissed behind them.

“Ask me what, Data?” Will asked, as he set down Data’s broth in front of him. “Do those blinds close?” Geordi was looking through the window.

“Do you really think that the blinds should be shut, Will? They are likely to think that you are reprimanding me for some issue.”

Will slung his leg over his chair and landed heavily in the chair, and dropped his heads in his hands. “Yeah, you’re right. Fuck.”

“How was the representative?” Data took the lid off his cup. “What did you bring for lunch?”

“A sandwich. You can have it. I’m not eating.”

“You should eat.”

Will raised his head out of his hands. “What did Wesley want?”

“It’s the anniversary of Worf’s ascension ceremony. Wesley believes that he would welcome a party to celebrate that. You are invited.”

“How do Klingons celebrate that?”

“Apparently, his family witnesses him run a gauntlet of Klingons poking at him with pain-sticks. We are acting as his family.”

Will widened his eyes. “Fun. I’d like to go, really, but I’ll be beating my own dad’s ass in the holodeck.”

“Will? Your father is not on-board. How will you do that?”

“Oh, he is. He is, Data.” Will got up and paced. “He’s the fucking representative they sent to talk to me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Captain Picard thought I’d be delighted to have him on board.”

Data took a small sip of his broth and considered. “To be fair, it is not the Captain’s role to know that you and your father have difficulties. Why was he the representative sent?”

Will waved a hand in the air. “I’m not really upset at the Captain, but fuck, Data. He came because he’s ‘proud of me!’”

“You do not think that your father is proud of you?”

“He’s proud because it makes him look good, not because I did good, Data! He even said he put in 13 years into me, and that was enough!”

Data raised his eyebrows. “Humans are not considered legal adults until they are 18.”

“You caught that too? Mom died when I was two. He put in 13 more years. I was on my own after I was 15. He sent money, and sent me to boarding school, but I didn’t have a home after the age of 15. I didn’t go home for holidays, even, because there was no home to go TO.” Will sat back down.

“And Pulaski. She used to date him - I told you. She idolizes him, apparently. Told me some bullshit about Dad’s will to live.”

He focused on Data. “He just didn’t have the will to actually live with me.”

Data looked out the office window. Everyone was focused on work and not looking in the window. He tentatively brushed his fingers against Will’s and then smiled lightly at Will as Will entangled their fingers. 

Will caught his Data’s eyes and smiled back. “I really don’t like Pulaski. I know that’s not professional, but she doesn’t have space in this argument between me and Dad.”

“Understandable. So what, exactly, are you doing with your father in the holodeck?”

“When I was young. Thirteen or so, he used to try to teach me to be a man by doing anbo-jyutsu with me. Beat my ass every time. And I mean BEAT. But that was 20 years ago. He’s 20 years older and I’m not 13 anymore.”

“Will --”

“He asked me, I didn’t ask him. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him seriously, Data, but the Ares was offered to me because HE thought it would be good for me. I can tell. He’s pulled strings on the back-end, called in favors to get me this command. I’ve looked at the documentation on the trip. It’s not my interests at all - they’re his. He’s the diplomat, not me. The Enterprise is my interest - exploration, not diplomacy. He got this command FOR me, as a ‘gift’ to try to make up to me.”

“So what will you do, Will?”

Will squeezed Data’s fingers. “Beat his ass in the holodeck. Tell him he’s going to have to work harder, apologize more, WORK for it, if he wants to get a better relationship with me.

“Then tell Pulaski she doesn’t have a horse in the race - “

“Will?” 

Will winked, “Access 20th century slang. Basically tell her to butt out, THEN tell Starfleet I’m not taking this command --”

“Will, are you sure?”

Will looked at Data. “Absolutely. This isn’t the right command, and frankly, I’m too happy in my personal life, mostly because of you,” he squeezed Data’s fingers again, “to take it. There will be other command opportunities. Ones that work out better for us, if we’re still dating or have made a commitment, and one that is more actually suited for me.”

Data could think of no appropriate reply, but he squeezed Will’s hand back, and gently tapped Will’s shin with his foot. Will tapped his shin back and smiled. “I want to kiss you right now, Data.”

“The window is open, Will.”

“I know. It’s why I’m not. Also I missed our goodbye kiss this morning.”

“I as well, Will.”

Will tapped his foot against Data’s shin again. “What time is Worf’s shindig?”

“1930 hours.”

“I’ll have handed the old man’s ass to him, by then. I’ll be there.”

\-------

Wesley, Geordi, Data, and Dr. Pulaski were standing at the end of the gauntlet, waiting for Counselor Troi to bring Worf to the holodeck.

“Data, was Commander Riker talking to you about his promotion at lunch? He owes you a word with Captain Picard.”

Wesley chimed in. “You’d be a great First Officer, Data!”

“Thank you, Wesley, I appreciate that. However, Geordi, I believe that Commander Riker is telling the Starfleet representative that he is turning down the promotion.”

“What?” Dr. Pulaski turned to face Data.

The holodeck’s door opened to their back. “Yeah, Doctor. I told Dad I didn’t want it. I just finished talking to Captain Picard about my choice.” Riker waved at Wesley and Data.

Geordi sniffed. “Would you have spoken up for Data if you had decided to take it? He does a lot of work for this ship, you know.”

“I know how hard Data works, Lt. Commander. Relax. So when is this show getting on the road --”

“Commander?”

“Check your database for 20th century slang, Data.”

“Lt. Worf should be here soon,” Wesley exclaimed, just as the door opened again to show Troi and Worf.

Worf came in, expressing his surprise at the holodeck program, as Troi shuffled close to Will and Data, who were standing next to each other. “Hey, Data.” She gave a small wave. “Will, I’m not staying to see Worf poked with sticks. Congratulations on your decision. I’m sure you’re busy tonight,” she smiled at Data, “but come chat with me tomorrow, Will.”

Will nodded as the holographic warriors began chanting. Troi waved at everyone and snuck out.

The ceremony proceeded. Data noted with great interest that there seemed to be a pattern to how Worf seemed to be attacked by the warriors and filed it to his memory banks for further study as the humans around him winced at each jab. 

Finally, the ceremony was complete and Worf joined them at the end of the holodeck. 

“I appreciate you allowing us to view this ceremony, Worf. It was… fascinating,” Data spoke up.

The humans to either side of him made faint noises of assent. Ensign Crusher, Data noted, looked rather pale. He slightly moved towards him in case he needed to assist the Ensign.

Worf nodded, his brow sweaty. “Thank you, Lt. Commander. It was… kind of you all to do this for me.”

Data nodded. “There are some gaps in the Terran record. Who traditionally would have been viewing the ceremony?”

“Typically, my family. The family of my origin, my children, if I had any, close friends, and my be’nal, my wife, if I was married.

“In your case, Commander Data, if you were doing it, it would probably have been your friends and your loDnal - Commander Riker.” Worf grabbed a towel from a small compartment.

Riker looked puzzled. The one word hadn’t been enough to activate anyone’s Universal Translator. “What did you call me? LoDnal, Worf?”

“Data’s mate. Husband. You two have smelled of each other for some time now.” He bowed formally to the group. “Please do me the honor of joining me for drinks in Ten-Forward.” With that, Worf swept out of the room, ignoring the confusion that sprung up in the wake of his comment. 

He strode several paces ahead of the group, turning once to catch Data’s and Will’s eyes and grinned feral-ly, then quickly went straight-faced again, ignoring Geordi’s exclamations. Will laughed, throwing an arm around Data, as the group moved toward the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - my country had an election. You've probably paid attention to it. It was a ... long election. I read a lot of news, watched a lot of TV, drank a lot of coffee, and paced this month. Next chapters should be out quicker.
> 
> Also, I have a 15 year old in my house -the same age Riker's dad felt it was ok to stop parenting. That was a bad call by Riker's dad. It's honestly amazing to me that Riker is as accomplished as he is, with the stellar parenting that Kyle Riker provided.
> 
> Star Trek: the franchise with the WORST DADS IN THE GALAXY.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kate Pulaski: Dah-ta, look at this.  
Data: [looking slightly confused] 'Day-ta'.  
Kate Pulaski: What?  
Data: My name. It is pronounced 'Day-ta'.  
Kate Pulaski: Oh?  
Data: You called me 'Dah-ta'.  
Kate Pulaski: [laughing] What's the difference?  
Data: One is my name. The other is not._

Will held up a hand and protested to Worf, laughing, “Lieutenant! I’m not drinking prune juice. No. Absolutely not.”

Data had been discomfited when Worf had announced to the group that he and Will were dating, but Will had obviously chosen to treat Worf’s announcement as an accepted fact and to ignore that the others might have a reaction. When the group had entered Ten-Forward, Will had dropped his arm from Data’s shoulders to touch the base of Data’s back, lightly. He had leaned close to Data and whispered, “Secret’s out, sweetheart. It’s ok.”

Then, with a wink, he’d strode forward with Worf to select a large table nearest the window, with pub-style seating. Now, Will was sitting tilted to the side, with his legs spread wide, looking directly at Worf, who was seated to his left. He had somehow managed to maneuver Data so that Data was standing inside his legs, with one of Will’s knees resting against Data’s back. Data was 93.4% certain that the leg touching him was meant as a form of reassurance. 

Data was currently striving to be as calm in this situation as Will was. He may not have appeared so, as Will lifted his eyebrows and smiled at him when Data had a ‘startle’ reaction to Will raising his right hand. Will only went to tap his communicator, however. 

When the channel opened, he requested a comm link to Counselor Troi. “Deanna! Come down to Ten-Forward! Worf’s done being beaten up by Klingon holograms, and now he’s trying to get us all to drink prune juice.”

“A warrior’s drink!” Worf contributed, leaning towards Will’s chest.

Data could hear Counselor Troi laugh. “Happy Anniversary of Ascension Day, Worf. There’s got to be a shorter way to say that. I’ll be there in a bit. Troi out.”

Will chuckled at Worf. “It is not a warrior’s drink - older humans drink it for…” He moved his hands in a searching-for-the-words gesture. “To help them regulate their digestive systems.”

Worf raised an eyebrow, looking at Will, “Elder humans must be truly strong.”

Will snorted. “Uh-huh.” He raised a hand again, motioning a server over. “A prune juice for the Klingon here, I’ll have a synth Nryxian beer - Data, what do you want?”

“I am fine.”

Will winked at him, “No gin and tonic?”

Data looked at him. “I am not a fizzy tree, Will.” He turned to the server, noting that the woman was now looking at the table with a wide-eyed look. “I will have a water, Mareed’da.”

Data made a move to sit in the chair directly across from Will, next to Geordi. “Yet you look so much like a tree, Data,” Will remarked, and grabbed Data’s hand to rub a quick thumb over it as Data moved away.

Data could think of nothing to say to that particular comment, although he spent approximately 5.7 seconds trying to determine an appropriate thing to say. While he knew that Will was attempting a flirtation, Data could also tell that Geordi was staring at him, in a manner that Data was not accustomed to from him. He settled on a small smile at Will, as he settled in the chair.

Geordi brusquely told Mareed’da his drink order and then turned to Data. “You’re dating him?!? Commander Riker?”

“I’m right here, Geordi,” Will spoke, with a tone that Data interpreted as ‘irritation’.

Geordi held up a hand. “Commander, I’m talking to Data.”

Will opened his mouth to speak again, but Data spoke first. “Yes, we have been dating.”

“Don’t you think that might have been something you could have told us?” Geordi hissed.

Data tilted his head and considered the statement. He considered Geordi’s question on the face of it, but Geordi appeared to have an added emotional component to his concerns. Data weighed what the emotion might be, calculating that Geordi may be upset that he had no knowledge of the relationship. Still, this appeared to be a higher level of emotion than just irritation.

He glanced at Will, who smiled lightly at him, before answering. “Yes, but --”

“Yes, but what, Data? How long?”

Will broke in. “Geordi, that’s enough. Neither Data or I felt that we needed to be public with something that was new, in case things didn’t work out. The Enterprise is a big ship, but also a small ship, and both Data and I are in the fishbowl. We’re fine being open about it, but… we wanted to get to know each other first.”

“I was asking Data, not you, Sir. How long, Data?”

Data peered at Geordi for 33.2 seconds before answering. “One Standard Terran month and 3 days.”

“One month! You go one month without talking about it?” Geordi’s voice was raised. “Was that why he was in your quarters this morning, Data?”

“Geordi--” Will broke in, as Worf hit the table loudly with his juice glass.

“Enough interrogation, Lt. Commander! It is my Ascension Anniversary!”

Data was rapidly processing the new input from Geordi. He was now assessing the emotion as ‘anger’ rather than ‘irritation’, but anger over what? It made no difference to Geordi who Data spent time with. He had been careful to not reduce the time he spent with Geordi outside of work. He had spent the same amount of time, on average, with meals and activities with Geordi as he had before. Geordi had no reason to be concerned that Data would neglect their friendship.

“Geordi, Will and I --”

“You call him Will. Data, you call him Will.”

“Yes, I call him Will when we are not on-shift. Just as I call you Geordi.” Data took a drink of his water. He had often seen humans use eating or drinking as a stalling tactic, and he saw no reason not to use that strategy, as he worked to determine what Geordi was angry in context to. Data could see that Wesley was nervously keeping his head down as he ate an appetizer at his end of the table, while Dr. Pulaski watched the proceedings with a slight smile. The other humans - and Klingon - were sensing the disquiet. Interesting.

“In my past relationships, Geordi, I have learned that humans do not necessarily want to disclose their relationships with me. I was being considerate of Will’s feelings on the matter --”

“Data, sweetheart --” Will’s voice had a tone that Data calculated, with some certainty, to be ‘hurt’, but when Data looked at him to verify, it did not appear to be a hurt that he had inflicted on Will, but a hurt that Will was feeling for Data. Data filed that possible insight away for later consideration.

“Geordi, Will and I have discussed becoming more public recently. However, he received the promotion offer. I indicated to him that I did not wish to be open about discussing our relationship while he was considering the offer. If he took the position I did not want… people to feel upset for me.”

Will tugged Data’s hand towards his own, and then entwined his pinky finger with Data’s. He appeared to be attempting to maintain some physical connection without either infuriating Geordi further or causing Data to become flustered. It was considerate of Will, Data thought.

“For the record, Lt. Commander LaForge, there’s a difference between being private to let a relationship develop on its own to asking someone to hide a relationship or to hide themselves. I would never ask Data to hide himself, but I did respect his choice to be private.” Will’s voice sounded terse, and his pinky finger clutched Data’s 11.2% more firmly.

Geordi looked up at the ceiling and blew a breath through his mouth. “Fine. Fine.” He pointed a finger at Data. “I’m not going to ruin Worf’s night --”

“Good.” Worf muttered.

“But you and I are going to talk later, Data.” Data nodded.

That was when Dr. Pulaski chimed in. “But Commander Riker, isn’t it odd to be dating a robot?”

Data opened his mouth to clarify, once again, that he was an android, and not a robot, when he saw Worf’s hand, out of the corner of his eye, slam against Will’s chest. Will had slightly risen from his chair, with an angry look on his face, looking directly at Dr. Pulaski.

“Enough!” Worf roared. “I know humans are far too casual about rank, one of the many reasons the Empire has historically been so victorious against the Federation before our… present peace, but Dr. Pulaski, you are out of order! Lt. Commander Data is the Head of Sciences and is your commanding officer. You are being rude to your superior officer and my friend. You will cease!” Dr. Pulaski’s mouth fell open.

Worf turned to Geordi. “And you. Stop it. This is a proud night for a Klingon warrior. Have a drink and be quiet!” Worf gulped the rest of his drink down and slapped the glass on the table, looking defiant.

Wesley looked around the table nervously, then spoke to Worf. “Sir? Are you angry at me?”

“Not currently, Ensign, unless you intend to say something unbecoming of an officer,” Worf growled.

“No, I was going to say something I don’t say very often, which is that the adults are talking about something I don’t want to know about. Sir. I’m going to the bar to get more chips and I’ll be back. Ok?”

Worf nodded his assent. “Get me a prune juice too. Wait, is he old enough to get that?” He looked at Will.

Will smiled a small smile. “Old humans drink it. It’s fine.”

“Good. Ensign, get me a prune juice.” Wesley nodded quickly and turned on his heel to the bar.

Geordi flattened his lips into a line. Data believed that he might be trying for a smile but it was not actually a smile that he was making. “I’m not in the mood to celebrate. Sorry, Worf. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Geordi,” Data said.

Geordi did not respond as he turned around to walk out. Dr. Pulaski sighed. “Well, this has been lovely. So sorry we don’t do this more often. Commander Riker, how long is your dad going to be on the Enterprise?”

“I dunno, Doctor. Whenever his transport leaves. He’s probably in his quarters, icing. Martial arts are a lot for a man of his age.” Will took a drink out of his beer. “Probably should ask Wesley to get him prune juice too.”

“Commander Riker!” Dr. Pulaski broke in.

Worf made an actual growl. “Enough! Go see him if you want to see him. Leave us.”

Dr. Pulaski huffed as she headed for the exit. The three of them sat silently at the table for 45.7 seconds.

Data felt Will’s foot tap his ankle gently. “What are you thinking about, Data?”

Data turned his body back to face the other two more directly. “I had not previously understood how much humans communicate by breath inhalation and exhalation.”

Will stared at him for a minute before he broke into a smile. “I’d never realized that either, until you pointed that out.”

“Humans feel entirely too much.” Worf pointed out.

“Amen, Worf, amen.” Will took another drink of his beer, this time intending only to drink it, Data could tell. He realized that Will had taken a sip angrily when talking directly to Dr. Pulaski, communicating even by his manner of ingesting liquid. Fascinating.

Ensign Crusher came over, handing a drink to Lt. Commander Worf and setting a basket of chips down, just as Counselor Troi came up to the table. “Where is everyone?”

****************************

Data had assented to spend the night in Will’s quarters, agreeing with Will that as his quarters did not directly abut a bulkhead that the room was more spacious.

“Lights, 75%.” Will told the computer as they entered the room. He appeared to be tired. “Data, did you feed Spot? Do you need to run by your quarters? I forgot to ask, I’m sorry.”

Data shook his head in the negative. “It is fine. I fed her before Worf’s ceremony.”

Will sat on the sofa, extending an arm along the back. “Come over here and sit down.”

Data sat down, letting himself be tucked into Will’s body. Will seemed to be unusually dedicated to getting Data folded into Will’s larger form this evening. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you comfortable.”

“I do not feel any particular discomfort.”

Will sighed. Twelve point four seconds later, Data could feel him smile into his hair. “Yeah, that’s definitely intended to be communication alright. Good on you for pointing that out. Deanna told me I should try to be better about describing my feelings to you, while we get… closer. So let me think about how to phrase what I’m thinking, ok?” Will folded Data’s right arm more comfortably into Will’s lap, so that Data’s hand could be more easily held.

“I think... I think I’m trying to protect you, Data. Shelter you.”

“I am not in any physical danger, Will.” 

Will intertwined one of his legs between Data’s legs. “Yeah, you’re fine there. I just… I don’t think Worf meant to set off _that_. He was being funny, and I don’t think he intended what a shitstorm that turned out to be.”

Worf had said much the same thing to Data when Will had gone to the restroom at one point during the evening. Deanna had nodded, putting her hand on Data’s forearm, explaining to Data that ‘Dr. Pulaski can be a little prickly and Geordi is surprised, Data, it’ll be fine.’ Wesley had morosely eaten another chip before Will had returned and conversation was re-directed by Deanna.

Data nodded now at Will. “I understand that. However, you cannot shelter me from Geordi being angry at me.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try. Us, Data, he’s angry at us. And I think he’s more hurt than anything.”

Data sat up a bit, at that. “Why would Geordi be hurt? I meant no hurt.”

Will sat up a bit too, and pecked a kiss at Data’s lips. “Sweetheart… my guess is that I got to where he wanted to be first.”

Data looked at Will, perplexed.

Will’s mouth quirked up on one side. “You’re an attractive man, what can I say, Data? Look, I think Geordi is interested in you too. I’d let him be, for a little bit, let him sulk. Figure out stuff on his own. It’s not on you, and you shouldn’t have to feel guilty for who you’re dating.”

Data continued to look at Will in puzzlement.

Will sat looking back at him for 45.7 seconds, before speaking. Will cleared his throat. “Data. Does that change anything? Look, I can’t say I won’t be hurt if you want to try with Geordi, if what I told you changes something, but I understand --”

“But I am not attracted to Geordi. I am attracted to you. I have been attracted to you. I would not be dating you, if I was not attracted to you.”

Will cupped Data’s face in his hands and kissed him, gently at first, and then quickly transitioning into something deeper. He pulled back, looking at Data happily. “You’re attracted to me, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, I do not know why Geordi --”

Will leaned in for another kiss. “Fortunately, Data, tomorrow you and I are both off-shift and I will gladly talk through whatever you might be thinking about Geordi for hours. I promise. However, just now, my boyfriend told me that he finds me attractive, and I’d like to hear more.”

“Will --”

Will smiled at him. “More, Data. Romance me.”

“I -- I am not sure I know how to romance you.”

“Yes, you do, because I’m telling you.” Will winked at him. “Tell me what you like about me.”

Data sat and considered. He had not, previously, considered all of the reasons why he was drawn to Will. He just knew that he had always been drawn to Will, since the first time that Data had met him, while attempting to whistle on the Holodeck. Even Data did not examine everything - some things were simply baseline understandings. Data never had to quantify the gravitational constant of the computer-directed gravity of the Enterprise, either, but he knew that it was there. Just as he knew he was attracted to Will.

“I am not certain how to phrase it, Will.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, Data. But… here, let me tell you some of the things I like about you, ok?”

Data nodded.

“I mean, I’ve already told you that you’re smart and kind and you’re my friend, and that’s why I’m dating you, but I like your fingers and how fast they move when they’re working. I think about how fast they could move doing certain things to me.” Will smiled at Data. “Your butt is cute, as I already told you, and I love your nose. It’s very distinguished.” He gave a small kiss to it. “I love how you focused you look when you’re concentrating on something, and how you smile at me when you’re surprised by me doing something nice for you.”

Data smiled quickly, and then realized that he was doing it, and looked at Will, who laughed. “See? I’m just not always quite sure what dating me is doing for you. It’s just nice to hear sometimes.”

Data tilted his head. “Why would I not wish to date you? You are also kind, and patient. I am learning, and you are patient.”

“I’m always going to be patient with you, Data.”

Data shrugged. “Worf is a better friend to me than I had thought he was before tonight, but I doubt that he would be patient. No matter. Other things I like about you: I like your eyes. Both the color and the fact that your crow’s feet --”

“You like my crow’s feet, Data?” Will snorted.

“Yes. Your wrinkles aim upwards which means that your face formed the wrinkles due to your frequent smiling. Not every human’s wrinkles are formed the same way. I like the way your wrinkles formed.”

“Huh.” Will smiled at him.

“Indeed. I also prefer your face with the beard, but I recognize that is a personal grooming choice --”

“I like the beard too, don’t worry. Go on.” Will slid his arm to tighten his hold on Data.

That reminded Data of another feature of Will’s that he enjoyed. “I am objectively stronger than you, but I like that you are larger than me. I feel … safe when you are on top of me.”

Will’s smile broadened. “Do you? I can always feel you relax a little when I’m kissing you, with you beneath me.”

Data nodded. “It appears to be an autonomic response. I have not yet examined why, but it is noticeable, is it not?

Will nodded solemnly. “Yes, it is, Data.”

“I enjoy your secondary sexual characteristics as well.”

Will quirked up an eyebrow. “What?”

“I enjoy your body hair, and that it covers your chest and your legs and your arms. I have not yet examined why I am partial to that either, however.”

Will burst out in laughter, and then settled down when he saw that Data was observing him closely. “I think that’s the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me, Data.”

“Your laughter does not seem to indicate that, Will.”

“More just surprise, Data-honey. No one has ever said that in quite that way.” He leaned down and kissed Data for several kisses. “So if you like me being on top of you, do you think you might like me man-handling you?”

Data looked at Will. 

“Call it instinct, Data, but I think you’ll enjoy this.” Will disentangled himself from Data, stood up, and then slid his arms under Data’s knees and behind his back, lifting him up.

Data made a small noise of surprise. Will smiled down at him. “Like?”

“It is different.”

“We’ll play with it, until you decide if it’s good-different or bad-different. Good thing you’re light.” Will carefully placed him on the bed, but with a slight bounce, to reinforce the ‘man-handling’ Data believed. 

“My bones are made out of a material that is less dense than your bones.”

Will stood up and pulled off his shirt, and took his pants off, leaving his boxers on. He laid down on the bed, on his side, propping his head up on his hand. “That is so sexy, Data, about your bones. You know what’s sexier?

“What, Will?”

“You getting naked and me sucking you. We didn’t get to that last night, and I really think we should.”

Data’s face must have shown an expression that he did not anticipate, as Will drew himself up a little higher to look down at Data. “What? No? What else would you like? I’ll try anything.”

“It is fine.”

“Not if you don’t like it, it isn’t.”

“It is not that I dislike fellatio, Will.”

“See? You saying ‘fellatio’ is hot, Data, trust me.” Will smiled at him gently. “Look. Sex is one of those things where we really do have to be absolutely honest with each other. We’ll get to the point where we will know each other well enough that we’ll be able to guess what the other one is thinking. But we're not there right now. You and I, we’re going to have to be really clear with each other. Nothing you can say or do will upset me, and I’m going to guess that whatever you want to do isn’t going to bump against any of my hard limits in sex, but I’ll let you know if you do, ok? So what is it that don’t you like about me sucking you?”

“I do not like being held down.”

Will took that in, and nodded. “So, in your past, the person you were with held you down while they sucked you?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” Will considered, “That wasn’t good that they didn’t take into account your preferences. So it’s not the act necessarily, but the position you were in?”

“Correct.”

“So what if we try you standing and me on my knees in front of you? I won’t attempt to control your movements at all. Would that work? Do you want to try that?”

Data sat up. “You would be ok on your knees?”

“Data, my knees are fine. I’m not that old.”

“You are not old. But… you would be on your knees in front of me.”

“Yeah.”

“But you are human and I am an android.”

Will took that in as well, and thought, before speaking in a low voice. “Data, sweetheart, one day, when I’m not trying to get in your pants, we’re going to talk about what people have expected of you in the past, so that I can discuss with you, in detail, how those people were wrong to treat you that way, and how I would like to meet them in person to explain that to them. But, no, I have zero bad feelings about being on my knees in front of you. Sex is supposed to be good for both of us, and I’ll do whatever position you want.”

“You would be comfortable performing fellatio in that position?”

“Absolutely. Probably still going to refer to it as sucking you or blowing you, but sure, you standing up for that and me on my knees, yes, let’s try that. Especially if it gets you naked.”

Data looked at Will. “You like to see me naked?”

“Probably more than you appreciate my secondary sexual characteristics… Yes, I like to see you naked.” Will grinned at him. He rolled his hands in a ‘get-on-with-it’ gesture. “Sooner rather than later.”

Data got up and stripped, folding his clothes as he went. “Where do you want me?”

“Everywhere, Data.” Will smirked. “Corny joke. Here stand with the bed behind you. If you need to sit, you can sit quickly. I’ll follow if I need to. Hand me a pillow. My knees aren’t old, but they aren’t young either.”

“Are you sure, Will?”

“YES, Data, I’m sure. I enthusiastically and fully give my consent. Relax.” Will nuzzled Data’s legs, nosing softly at his balls. “I like how pale your skin is.”

Data started to say something and then paused abruptly as Will nipped at his inner thigh, causing sensors in that area to send out waves of reaction. It was an area that did not often provide a large amount of feedback. He made a soft sound.

Will pulled back. “It’s ok to make as much noise as you want, you know. I like to hear you. The more good noise that you make, the more I know how I’m doing.”

Data nodded, looking down. 

“Ok, a couple of things, and I know this isn’t sexy, but communication here. So you don’t want to be held, and that’s fine. I like to… ummm, let me phrase this…” Will flushed. “I don’t mind choking, ok? I like it.”

“Will?”

“Seriously, Data. If you hear me gag and choke a little, that’s fine. I’ll pull off if it’s too much, but don’t feel like you have to stop if I’m not pulling off, ok?” Will looked at Data for confirmation.

Data was not certain why Will would prefer to choke, as it seemed counter-productive to Will’s comfort, but he nodded.

“Ok. I don’t mind swallowing either.”

“Ah. Yes. There will not be anything to swallow, Will.”

Will nodded. “Sure, that’s fine. I wasn’t paying close, close attention last night, so I didn’t want to assume. Ok then. If you come, and I don’t realize it, and it’s uncomfortable for me to keep going, tell me. Just tell me to stop, that’s fine.”

“Yes.”

“Ok. When I start, is it ok if I hold your cock at the base, to hold it steady, while I get a rhythm going, or no?”

“That is fine.”

Will flashed a grin at him. “One more thing, and then I’ll get to it. Can I hold your hands for balance, if I need to? I can grip the bed behind you, if that’s better.”

“No. Of course you may hold my hands.”

“Ok. Also, it’s fine for you to hold my head to guide me to go faster or slower, that’s perfect. You can pull hair too, that’s ok.” He smiled at Data. “I like that too. But if you start seeing clumps of hair in your hands, stop, ok?”

“I would not pull your hair out, Will.” Data looked at him in horror. “Why would I pull your hair out?”

“My wild love-making techniques, Data.” Will winked and ducked his head down. He nuzzled his beard against Data’s thighs and balls again, tickling gently before licking a broad stripe against one of Data’s balls. Data heard himself gasp, and reflexively tried to stop, before he remembered that Will did not care if he made noise, and, in fact, would prefer it. It was… new.

Will sucked a ball into his mouth and gently rolled it a round. Data heard a groan in the air. He did not think it came from him, but did not believe that it came from Will either. He pushed the thought to one side as Will released it gently, and blew air on it, before pulling the other into his mouth.

Will pulled off, and rubbed his nose into Data’s lower belly. “God, your cock is so fucking gorgeous, baby. I’ve been wanting it in my mouth for weeks. I could feel you getting hard when we kissed…” Data could feel Will rubbing his own cock - the boxers had disappeared at some point, and Data had not noticed - against Data’s leg. It was damp, and left a soft layer of wet along Data’s leg, that began quickly to cool.

Data was oddly, inexplicably inarticulate, only able to make a soft sound at the back of his throat. He could hear Will moan, and Will’s hand made a fist at the base of his cock. 

“I’m serious, this is all on you, Data. For you. Move my head how you want it, baby.” Data could feel Will’s mouth, warm and wet, rubbing against the tip, then pulling in the head to suck at it gently. He did that for approximately 44.7 seconds, although Data’s count seemed slightly dissonant with the actual time, as this processing fuzzed in and out. At one point, he heard the white noise of static, as he had once heard from an antique ‘television’. Will moved his mouth off the tip of his cock, and Data’s sensors began to incomprehensibly alert him with an inordinate amount of acuity to the fact there was a string of saliva, leading from Will’s mouth to Data’s penis.

“Data, baby, use me to make you come, ok? I’m your tool, I’m just here to make you come.”

“Not… a tool. You’re… Will.”

Will laughed. “I’m still Will. I’ll be Will after this too, but I’m telling you now, I want you to fucking _use_ me. That’s what I want, ok?”

Data believed that he knew what Will was asking for and the idea held an impossible amount of allure for him too. Will was giving Data control, which Data had never had before. Data considered the possibilities and groaned aloud again.

He gently grasped Will’s head. Will reached up to entangle Data’s hands further into his hair, and smiled up at him. “Still Will here, beautiful.” He made a fist again at the base, and dove his mouth shockingly fast down, touching his lips to his fist. Will groaned around Data’s cock, making Data vibrate at the same frequency from the sensation. Will sucked hard as he pulled up the length, then dove back down again.

It felt wonderful, sensors providing feedback in a multiplicity of ways, but the speed was wrong. Data needed it faster. He gave a small experimental push to Will’s head, with the discovery that Will would enthusiastically follow Data’s implicit directions.

Will gagged and choked the first three times he attempted to deep-throat Data - Data pulled his hands out of Will’s hair and carefully replayed Will’s previous instructions. Will was not pulling off and when Data glanced down, Will’s cock seemed to be expressing his enjoyment, fully engorged and dripping. Data moved to gently rubbed Will’s cheek and jaw, as Will closed his eyes and moaned pleasure. On the fourth attempt, Data could fill his cock hit the back of Will’s throat. Data sharply cried out.

On the sixth attempt, Will appeared to have a comfortable rhythm, with no difficulty breathing, and Data became aware that Will’s body was rocking against him. He looked down, with difficulty, past the sight of him in Will’s mouth, to see that Will was masturbating himself.

Data’s sensors lit up, everywhere, in every system - uro-genital, respiratory, circulation, even ancillary limb sensors provided feedback - and he semi-roughly shoved Will’s head down further. Will’s hand sped up on his member, and he pulled off Data as he groaned. Data could feel Will’s semen splash against his leg.

Data roughly grasped his own member, not even fully realizing that he did it, as he pushed his sensors past completion.

Will pulled his hand off himself after long moments and rested his head against Data’s stomach. After 94.3 seconds, and after Data’s sensors began to return to a resting state, he pulled back. “Data, God, that was fucking hot.”

He kissed above, on Data’s belly. “See? And I’m still Will.”

Data agreed. “Yes. Still Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest - I never liked the character of Geordi. Love LeVar Burton (I *heart* Reading Rainbow), but Geordi... he's awkward and I think, if he was an actual person, he'd be slightly off. Look at how he treats actual Leah Brahms - just because you fall in love with a holodeck character, don't confuse the character with the person, y'know?
> 
> Anyway, I do think he'd be uncomfortable with the fact that someone slightly more suave *cough* Riker *cough* got to Data first. He's not an awful person, but he'd be upset at first, before he calms down. 
> 
> He'll calm down, give him time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Data: I never knew what a friend was until I met Geordi. He spoke to me as though I were human. He treated me no differently from anyone else. He accepted me for what I am. And that, I have learned, is friendship. Star Trek: The Next Generation, “The Next Phase”_

Three Standard Terran weeks after what Will was calling (in what he called his Radio-Announcer voice; the phrasing of which he had then had to explain the context to Data), “The Incident in Ten-Forward,” Geordi was still refusing to act in a normal manner with Data. 

If Data went to Engineering to have a conversation with Geordi, Geordi would insist on using Data’s rank to address him and called him ‘Sir’. He would only talk to Data of engineering and ship matters, ignoring any attempt of a discussion of more personal matters. Even, it appeared, the most simple of human conversations, regarding the ingestion of food and liquids. A conversation 1.3 weeks ago proceeded thusly: 

“Geordi, it is 0900 hours. Would you like me to obtain your morning coffee for you from the replicator?” 

“No thank you. Sir.” 

“But it is when you typically drink coffee, Geordi. I would be happy to go get it for you.” 

“Sir. I am neither thirsty nor hungry. I’ve got a lot to do this morning, Lt. Commander - is there something ship-related you need to speak to me about or can I get back to work?” 

Will, when Data had recounted the conversation to him, had snorted and said, “Jesus, he holds a grudge.” Then he had kissed Data on his forehead and went over to the desk in Will’s quarters and had proceeded to work on paperwork. 

After Data had stood in the middle of the room looking at Will working for 47.3 seconds, Will had smiled and stretched his arms over his head. Data could hear a ‘pop’ in Will’s back. “Data, I know this is upsetting, but I’m as pissed off at Geordi as he is at you. Come here.” 

Data walked over to Will’s desk and stood beside it. Will grabbed his right hand. “Look, honey. He’s not behaving very well. I’m sorry for that, and I’m upset that he’s upsetting you. I don’t like that for you, but, you know, sometimes friends fight, they get pissy with each other. It usually blows over.” He kissed Data’s hand. 

“You should hear some of the names Deanna’s called me at times.” Will smiled up at Data. 

Over the course of their more intimate relationship, Data had begun to realize exactly how strong the bond of friendship was between Will and Counselor Troi. It was not unusual for Will to wake up an hour early to go running with Deanna in the ship’s gymnasium, and for her to come back to Will’s quarters after, sweaty in her workout clothes, to eat breakfast with Will and Data. 

Will also appeared to keep a constant thread of communication open and going between both Deanna and Data, using the ship’s private inter-messaging feature throughout the day to tell jokes, ask for quick work updates, and tell stories about his workflow. Data had been surprised by how willing Will was to flirt with Data throughout the day, but Will had assured him that, while he could not determine the flow of the conversation between them, that Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher had maintained the same sort of communication throughout their work day, when the Doctor had still been aboard the ship. 

“The Captain doesn’t care about the small breaks, Data, not as long as the work gets done. He’s always tended to turn a blind eye to things that don’t affect ship operations. My reports are in on time, I’m working on my projects, and I haven’t crashed the ship into any planets when I’ve been in charge of the Bridge. It’s ok.” Will had asserted. After the Captain had stood behind Data on the Bridge and noticed the messenger window open between him and Will and had said nothing, Data began to feel more comfortable. 

Will had offered to show Data the messages between him and Deanna, to reassure him that their conversation was innocuous. Data had had no concerns that the conversations were not, in fact, simply the conversations between friends. However, he allowed Will to show him the messages from the previous day. In the thread, Deanna and Will had discussed that the ship’s replicators on the bridge appeared to be making ‘shitty’ coffee that day, Deanna had told Will several jokes in the form of Betazed _ntjcarla_ , which were jokes told in a standardized format, like the English language’s knock-knock jokes, and Will had complained that a staff meeting was going on too long (he had made a similar complaint to Data, at approximately the same time). 

The texts did demonstrate that there was no thread of a romantic current between Will and Deanna, however Data did retain the sense that Will considered Deanna to be among his closest friends. It had made Data feel regret that he and Geordi were experiencing a period of difficulty.

He returned to the present conversation with Will. “What did you say to Deanna to make her call you names?”

Will smiled, with his eyes crinkling. “I may have said that her mother was overbearing.”

Data raised his eyebrows. “Counselor Troi has made similar comments about her mother as well.”

“Yes, and I learned that day not to get between a woman and her mother. I will always lose in that argument, and I might get several decorative pillows thrown at my face.” He squeezed Data’s hand. “Give him another week or so, and invite him over dinner.”

Data looked at him doubtfully. “I do not think eating dinner with you is going to make Geordi more inclined to spend time here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but this is still a small ship. Geordi probably doesn’t really want every word he says to you spread all over Engineering and Sciences. I’ll make sure I go out with Worf, ok? We can beat each other up with sticks. It’ll do both of us good.”

And so, a week later, Data was setting out glassware on Will’s table, in anticipation of Geordi’s arrival. Will was changing into workout clothes in the bedroom. The door chimed.

Spot leapt up from the sofa to go over to the door, with Data, to greet the visitor. She rubbed her face and scent glands against Geordi’s pant legs, as Geordi was familiar to her. 

Geordi looked down, then looked at Data. “Data, why is Spot in Commander Riker’s quarters?”

Data hesitated and then spoke. “She continues to primarily reside in my quarters, however, if I will be spending the night here, she comes to stay with us. She had been exhibiting signs of feline stress with my increased absences. She appears to be more content now.”

Will came out of the bathroom, wearing a worn t-shirt and exercise pants. He nodded at Geordi. “She was scratching the hell out of Data’s sofa, and she’d killed a potted plant.”

Data nodded and picked up Spot. “I had had that potted plant for a while, as you know.”

Geordi sighed and looked at Data. “I hadn’t actually tracked how long you owned a plant, but ok. So you’re spending a lot of time here, huh?”

Will raised his eyebrows at Data. “Would you look at the time? I’ve got to go meet Worf in the holodeck. We’ll probably go out for a drink after, Data. Comm me when you’re ready for me to come home.”

Geordi turned to him and spoke. “Commander, I don’t mean to put you out of your quarters. Come back whenever you want.”

“I’ll probably come home at some point to change, because no one deserves to see Worf and I sweaty, but it’s fine, Geordi. Worf and I haven’t been out for a couple of weeks. We’ll have plenty to talk about.”

Will disappeared to the bathroom. “Data--”

“Yeoman Carter put the fresh towels in the cabinet next to the sink.” Data called.

Geordi could hear cabinets opening and shutting. “Thanks, Data!”

Will came out of the bathroom with a small bag, holding a towel. He went to Data and kissed him quickly on the forehead, then waved at Geordi. “Have a good night, gentlemen!”

The door hissed as Will went out. Geordi made the first effort to speak. “I’ve never seen Commander Riker in clothes that casual.”

Data nodded. “He often wears very old clothes to work out. He says that they are more comfortable. That picture of the people on the shirt is of one of his favorite musical bands.”

Geordi opened his mouth and closed it. Then he spoke. “You know where his towels are, huh.”

“Well, yes. But I also know where yours are kept, as well as Counselor Troi’s. All of your quarters are all similar and the bathroom design is the same. There is a limited location where your towels and other personal items could be kept. I believe that… Will is nervous for me.”

Geordi rubbed a hand over his hair. He looked over at a dining chair. “Yeah. Yeah. I guess I can see that. Can I sit down?”

“Of course, Geordi. Would you like me to obtain our food now?”

“No. No, not yet. Let’s talk for a bit first.”

“Of course.” Data came over and sat in the chair opposite.

They sat in silence a bit. Data observed Geordi for 52.7 seconds, before speaking. “May I make an observation. It is not a pertinent to… why you are here, but it is still something I observed.”

Geordi tapped his fingers on the table for a moment and then nodded. “Sure, what?”

“I did not note this until recently, but I have more recently been in Counselor Troi’s quarters for dinner, and Lt. Commander Worf’s quarters to socialize as well. Do you know something, Geordi?”

Geordi shook his head. “I don’t know where you’re going with this, Data. I’m glad you’re getting to know other people better, I guess --”

“It is nice to know other people better, yes, but that is not what I have observed. I have noticed that all of the other command officers’ quarters are approximately 37% larger than my own. They all have windows; my quarters are against a bulkhead. Spot is happier here because she has windows to look out of. It is mostly why she is here tonight. My quarters, even though I am third in command of this ship, are noticeably less well-appointed than any other officer of my rank and status on this ship. Why do you think that is?”

Geordi rested his head on his hands. “Data… I’m sorry. I hadn’t noticed that, not really. They gave the shittier room to the android, didn’t they?”

Data thinned his lips. “Likely, yes. It is not really a matter I feel a need to expend political capital to getting corrected, although Will has told me that I should speak to Captain Picard.”

“Or he could do it, Data.”

Data raised an eyebrow. “No, I report directly to Captain Picard. It would be my issue to bring up to my commanding officer. Will should not intercede for me.”

“Does the Captain know... about this?” He waved his hands around Riker’s quarters.

“Will and I have informed him. We have not filed official partnership paperwork, as we have made no formal commitments to each other at this time. But we did tell him at a meeting the two of us had with him.”

“And what did he say? Exactly?”

“He drank half of his tea, then stared at us for 37.9 seconds. He then said, ‘I would not have predicted this. Is this going to be an issue that I need to worry about?’ We assured him that it would not be. The captain then tugged at his tunic -”

That was the first time this evening that Geordi smiled. “Yeah, he does tug at his tunic a lot.”

“Indeed. I often count how many times I see him do it throughout the day. Yesterday, I worked the bridge for 8.15 hours and he did it 17 times. To continue, he merely said ‘If I don’t have to worry about it, then I won’t. Don’t disappoint me, Number One. Data.’ Then we went on to discuss personnel matters.” Data tilted his head. “I’m sorry, I cannot discuss the personnel matters; some of them are confidential.”

“Yeah, I figured. You never do.” Geordi looked down at his hands, on the table. “When did this happen? When did the two of you --” He stopped, at a loss for words.

“Begin dating?”

“Dating, is that what this is?”

Data tilted his head, not understanding. “Yes. Dating. We are dating.”

“Really? Is it? You kept it so private? I feel like Commander Riker is forcing you to be quiet about it. It’s not dating if you’re not allowed to talk about it!”

“Will is not forcing me to be quiet, Geordi. As I said the night of Worf’s Ascension Anniversary, I had requested that Will not let people know that we are dating until I was comfortable --”

“And when were you going to feel comfortable. Worf told us, not you!”

“When I could ascertain that Will’s interest in me was genuine, rather than being based on novelty.”

Geordi stood up. “I need a drink for this. I’m getting a glass of wine. You want anything?” He went to the replicator. 

“Water, please, chilled.”

Geordi brought the drinks over, placing a glass in front of Data. “Novelty? What the hell is novelty, Data? What do you mean?”

Data took a sip of his water. “The same reason that I have quarters that are subpar, that were assigned by a lieutenant in a starbase without knowing my preferences at all, or that Commander Maddox felt that I had no rights to determine my fate. Captain Picard has been a very good Captain to me. Former captains have expected that I would work 80 or 90 hours a standard Terran week. Yes, on the Enterprise, I work outside of my required duty shift, but it is no more that other Bridge officers do, and it is always less time-sensitive work. I did not realize that it was an unusual expectation of me that because I could work longer than organic lifeforms, that I should be expected to work more time. Captain Picard does not expect that of me, and I am grateful for that.

“I also believe that most of the people on this ship believe that I have not … been intimate before Tasha. That is not true. However, previous partners regarded me as a novelty. It is novel to be intimate with an entity that has no other peer. Sleeping with an Andorian is not completely novel, because there are other Andorians. There are no other androids, with the exception of Lore. I have been a novelty. Dating Will has made me realize that as well.”

“Oh, Data.” Geordi sat back in his chair. “I’m sorry. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because I did not realize some of this myself until I have spent time in the last seven weeks processing this data. I have more quiet time now. I am quiet and process while Will sleeps, to be quiet for him. Sometimes I read books or listen to music from my inner memory banks, but I have also been processing my past.”

Geordi took a deep drink of his wine. “And what have you figured out?”

‘Will regards me as a source of happiness, but not novelty. He is interested in listening to me. We talk about what is happening in the labs, he is interested in the books that I read and the music that I listen to. He talks to me of the music that he likes - jazz and buzz-rock from the last century. There is a Vulcan trio that he enjoys. He has talked to me of his past. He brings me food that I find useful. He actively seeks to spend time with me.”

Geordi’s mouth tightened and he stared at Data for 35.4 seconds, before he spoke. “Data. I’ve been trying to figure out how to say this to you for three goddamn weeks, and I haven’t figured out how to say it, but here it goes. I DID THOSE THINGS TOO.”

Data did not need to breathe, but he took an inward breath anyway, working to make sure that Geordi could see it. Ever since he had realized that humans used inhalations and exhalations as a form of communication, he had been practicing on how to integrate the communication into his own communication patterns. “Yes. Geordi, I know.”

Geordi flung his arms open wide. “So why him? You don’t like buzz-rock, or at least you’ve never listened to it before. You didn’t mention the books that Will reads, and I read Sherlock Holmes, just like you. He’s not a scientist, some of the things you’re telling him about the labs, he probably can’t understand. His background is in linguistics, not science --”

“Yes, did you know that he knows four Terran languages, and three other languages?”  
“What the hell difference does that make, Data?”

“Simply because he doesn’t understand all of the work that I do, does not mean that he is not very intelligent. He reads 19th century Russian novels, in Russian. I find no enjoyment in them, but I appreciate his enjoyment.”

Geordi shook his head. “I can’t tell if you’re being obtuse or not. What I’m saying is, why him and not me?”

“I did understand what you were saying, Geordi. I just do not know how to respond in a way that will give you the answer that you would like to hear. I am dating Will because he asked me. I have continued to date him because I enjoy being with him. I enjoy our conversations. I actively seek to spend more time with him too. I cannot quantify, and I have tried, why Will and not you. I just know that it is Will.”

Geordi set down his wine-glass abruptly. “I can’t be here right now.”

“Geordi --”

“No, Data. Just no. Not right now.” The door hissed shut as he left.

Data sat in his chair for 95.7 seconds, attempting to process what had just happened. He could come to no resolution, he simply knew that he wished it had gone differently. He stood up, placed Geordi’s glass in the recycling unit, and sat on the sofa. Spot sat down on Data’s lap and he petted her, continuing to process. The door chimed. Maybe it was Geordi, coming back.

Data quickly shuffled Spot off of his lap, much to Spot’s dismay. He went to the door to answer it, only to be surprised to see Deanna, with her hair pulled up into a loose knot on her head, in civilian clothes. She held a box in her hand.

She wiggled the box. “I come, like my ancient Greek ancestors, bearing gifts. It’s a chocolate cake. I thought you might need it.”

“How did you know to come over?”

“Data, sweetheart, every telepath on the ship, and there’s 14 of us, felt a huge blast of emotion from Geordi, oh, about 15 minutes ago. Can I come in? T-syeuda, in your astrophysics lab, was going to come over to you to have you check over their equations for a report, thinking that that might help, but I told them that I had a cake that was dying to be shared.”  
She set the cake on the table and ordered plates and silver from the replicator. Data asked, “Is T-syeuda having difficulty with their work? They are normally very competent.”

Deanna smiled gently. “They were being kind. Giving you something to think about. The report will likely be on time, with all the math correct. Don’t worry about that.” She cut a slice of cake, put it at one chair, and then cut a larger piece for herself. “Sit.”

“I do not need to eat cake.”

“Everyone needs to eat this cake, Data, believe me. Have a bite.”

He had a bite.

“So what happened?”

Data, who was looking at the cake, turned his eyes upward. “I made him unhappy.”

“And how did you do that, exactly?”

“I told him that I was happy with Will, and did not feel a need to date him.” He turned his eyes back to the cake.

“I’m sorry that was difficult. Do you feel that you said the wrong thing or something that you didn’t mean?”

“No.”

“So Geordi’s feelings are hurt then?”

Data looked up quickly. “Yes. I did not mean to do so, Counselor. What should I do?”

She placed a hand on his arm. “Oh, Data. I told you that we’re all messy bags of feelings. This is something Geordi will have to sort through on his own.”

He looked at her curiously. “Why are you here with me, and not with him? His feelings are hurt, and I have no feelings.”

“Pshaw!”

“Pshaw?”

“Pshaw, I say. Data, you do too have emotions. Geordi does too, and I’ll make an appointment with him, but he’s in his 30s, he’s had broken hearts before. He’ll be ok.”

He looked at her in surprise. “I am an android. I have no emotions.”

Deanna laughed. “Data, I’m so sorry for you that no one has ever helped you figure out your emotions, and we can work on that together, but Great Lieradoln, you have emotions. You care for Spot and Will, you have friends, who you socialize with, and care for, you’re worried about Geordi’s emotions, you have interests and hobbies, and other things that you don’t care to do in your spare time. You like your job and you preferred not to be studied by Maddox, because that wasn’t your career path. You’ve chosen a field that is suited to you and that you take pride in. Honestly, if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it is a duck. You look like you have emotions because you do.”

Data sat in silence processing for 3.56 minutes. He did not know what to say to Counselor Troi. He had always striven to be more human, to look up to them, as they had emotions and intuition, and he did not. He had striven for years to become more human, in the hope that he could eventually feel things, yet Counselor Troi was saying that he did.

He found one sentence that he could say. “Deanna, I do not believe that I do, in fact, have emotions.”

She wrinkled her nose at him and picked up her plate to take the recycling unit. “I’m getting a glass of milk, do you want one too?”

“No, a glass of water.”

She nodded. “Data, not to be gross and intrusive and weird, but I’m the Ship’s Counselor. My duty is the well-being of the people who serve on this ship. If I truly thought you had no emotions, truly believed that, I’d write Will up for improper relationships and harassment of a being recognized by the Federation --”

Data glanced up quickly, “He is not taking advantage of me.”

She put up her hands in supplication. “Yes, I know he’s not. I know Will. He’s not taking advantage of anyone. But you see what I’m saying, right? If you had no emotions, it’d be like Will was dating the ship’s computer or a replicator. Honestly, there wouldn’t be much in it for him - the replicator doesn’t own a cat or care about his job or like Sherlock Holmes. The replicator makes food. That’s all it does. I’d worry about both Will and the replicator if Will wanted to date the replicator.”

“Will is not trying to date the replicator, Counselor.”

“Nope, he isn’t. He’s dating you. Because you are a person that he likes and you like him.”  
She drank a bit of her milk.

The door chimed. Data looked at Deanna. ‘Do you think that’s Geordi?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

Will’s voice came through the door. “Data, Geordi, it’s Worf and me. Just here to change clothes.”

“Oh, come in, Will.”

Worf and Will both came in, looking sweaty and rumpled. Worf looked at Data. “Your boyfriend cheats.”

Will huffed a laugh. “Can’t help that I’m just that much better, Worf. Face it, I’m faster on my feet.” Will took a look around the living area. “Where’s Geordi?”

Deanna caught Will’s eye and shook her head. “Data and I are eating our feelings with chocolate cake.”

Will took a look at Data’s face. “Ah. It didn’t go well. I’m sorry.”

“No, it did not go well. I upset him”

Will nodded. “Ok. Well, let me go change, and we’ll go buy Worf’s quarters, and he can change. We’ll go out to Ten-Forward. Deanna can introduce you to hot chocolate too.

Data shook his head. “No. The three of you go. I wish to be alone.”

Deanna said, “Are you sure?”

“I am sure. Will, do you want me to go back to my quarters?”

Will leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Of course not.”

“You are sweaty.”

“Yep. I am. Let me go change. We won’t be gone long.  
“May I talk to you while you change?”

Will looked at Deanna and Worf. Deanna promptly began making conversation with Worf, who attempted to display interest in the topics that Deanna brought up.

“Sure. Come on back, honey.”

They entered the bedroom. “Hang on, Data. Let me go rinse off. You can talk to me through the door. What happened?”

“Geordi is unhappy that I am dating you and not him.”

Will came out with a towel naked, with a towel around his neck. “Yeah, I’m sorry, honey. You may have to let him work this out on his own. It’s tough to have strong feelings for someone, which aren’t returned.”

“Will.” Data began, and then stopped.

Will began searching through a cabinet for a shirt. “What?”

“Deanna believes that I have feelings.”

Will stood up, quickly. “Yes, I think that too.”

“No one has ever said such a thing to me.”

Will smiled. “I think everyone, including most of us when we first met you, sold you short. You have feelings though. Are you ok with it?

“I do not know how to process this.”

“We’ll do it together, honey. I promise. You sure you want me to leave? Deanna and Worf will understand.”

Data nodded. “I want to be quiet and read. My sensors are indicating my fluid intake is low, I will drink water as well.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Data, you’ve been drinking a lot of water. You sure you don’t want to get that checked out?”

“From who, Will? Geordi is angry and I do not trust Dr. Pulaski. My sensors are not indicating great risk. I am still just thirsty.”

“If your sensors indicate something wrong, George can get the hell over himself, if I have to stand over him to do it, Data.”

“I am fine. I just want to process.” Data tugged off his shoes and laid, fully-dressed on the bed.

Will tugged on his shirt. “Comm me if you need me. Want me to put a blanket on you?

“I am not cold.”

Will smiled and looked like he wanted to say something, but bit it back. “I’ll be back soon.”

Data made a noise of assent. Will called out to the computer. “Computer, lights at 25%.”

Data began to process, as he heard voices in the living room, speak up and then exit Will’s quarters. Spot came up and curled next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a reason why Data is gorging on water? Stay tuned to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

_Data: “I am attempting to fill a silent moment with non-relevant conversation.”_

_Picard: “Small talk.”_

“Starship Mine,” Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Three weeks later, Data was sitting across from Will at the breakfast table. It was both of their days off, and it was considered to be their weekend. Not the ship’s weekend, as the work of the Enterprise was carried forth by multiple shifts over all departments throughout the standard seven-day week of the Federation. However, Data and Will had, over the previous month, worked to synch their rotations up as closely as possible to mirror the other one’s. It was not always possible - Will would have a Beta shift, both 72 and 96 hours from now, while Data was on the Alpha shift both of those days. Still, it was nice to have the next 36.23 hours to themselves, Data thought.

Will was rushing to finish his breakfast quickly at 0800 hours, however, which was unusual for him on his off shift days, as he often did not wake up until 1000 hours if not tied to a work-schedule. He was performing the part of Peter Trofimov in the repertory’s upcoming production of “The Cherry Orchard,” and a rehearsal was beginning at 0900 hours. 

Will took a sip of his coffee. “I’m sorry I can't spend the morning with you, Data. Lt. Trogo is a martinet when it comes to rehearsals. It’s everyone’s in the company’s off-duty shift today by some miracle, and when we asked if we could, you know push it back to the afternoon, so that we could have a life outside of Pre-First Revolution Russia, his hackles raised.”

He shook his head. “Have you ever seen an Elurxian’s hackles raise? It’s a sight. They actually turned purple.”

“It is fine, Will. I just know that you are tired. I am sorry that the rehearsal is not later in the day.”

Both Data and Will had been at a diplomatic reception until 0213 hours this morning. Trade representatives from D’raxxel and Zhniaen were on-board, with staff from the Enterprise working to mediate a dispute over mining rights on a moon. The moon was actually, Zhniaen’s actual moon, which under Federation rules and practice would normally place Zhniaen’s interests over D’raxxel’s, but many centuries before, the prophet of the majority religious practice of D’raxxel had had a vision that most D’raxxelians interpreted to mean that the moon to be under their control.

It was hard to thread a path of diplomacy between a planetful of people that viewed the moon that they could see in their own sky as theirs and between another planetful of people who had been told, generations ago, by someone they deeply revered, that the moon actually belonged to them. Data believed that it was a fortunate thing that he was not in charge of the actual diplomacy, as that was being handled by Captain Picard, Counselor Troi, and Will.

Data had spent his night discussing the engineering practicalities of mining with engineers from both planets, and had found the discussions to be both illuminating and fascinating. Both of the engineers had strong backgrounds and spoke intelligently of their work. They also both appeared, to Data, have a rather world-weary perspective of their respective diplomats. In fact, Nyarg (from D’raxxel) and Syntiah (from Zhniaen) seemed to have developed a working relationship over the years that valued pragmatism and common goals, rather than over what Nyarg had referred to as ‘pish-posh’.

At one point, Syntiah had turned to Data and said, “All they do,” jerking her head at her planet’s diplomatic contingent, “is yabber, yabber, yabber.”

Nyarg had interrupted her. “In Terran, she means jabber, jabber, jabber.”

“I meant what I meant, Friend. Yabber, yabber, yabber. The point is, Sir, that we’re both just trying to pull colacian out of the ground. Split up the moon down the middle, who cares? There’s enough colacian to last both planets for centuries, and our technology, honestly --”

“Colacian likely isn’t going to even be part of our technology 10 years from now. The moon is full of colacian, and not much else. These guys --” Nyarg shrugged, “just like to hear themselves talk.”

Will had spent his evening much less enjoyably, Data thought, although the few times Data had glanced over at him, he seemed to be smiling at one person or another. There was a party, with a buffet of food from both planets, and a band that played music for dancing after the dinner. While the engineers had sensibly sat down with Data and spoke of technology, Will, Deanna and Captain Picard had ‘mingled,’ not directly speaking of the tasks at hand, but attempting to build relationships with both sides before the actual work of negotiations began 48 hours from now. Both sides had agreed, fortunately enough for Will and Data’s weekend plans, that they wished to consult internally before commencing actual negotiations.

At one point, during the evening, Data had been speaking with Nyarg and Syntiah about usage of a particular chemical compound used to purify the colacian, believing that it might have some practical uses for other engineering projects, when he felt a warm hand slide on his shoulder blades. He looked up to see Will smiling down at him, holding a plate of Terran grapes and small crackers.

Will spoke to Nyarg and Syntiah, “Mind if I sit with you three for a minute? I think the dancing is about to start, and I thought I’d sit and have a snack first. I haven’t spoken to either of you yet, but it looks like Data’s kept you company.”

“Of course, please sit down --”

“Will, my name is Will Riker. I’m the First Officer of the Enterprise.” He swung his leg over the chair to sit, smiling at both engineers.

“First officer, eh,” said Nyarg. “That must be interesting. 

Will popped a grape into his mouth. “It has its moments. What do you do, ma’am?” He said, addressing Syntiah.

“We’re both the Head Engineers. Can we both just tell you that as far we’re concerned, we can work together, there’s plenty for both planets, and we’re tired of going to diplomatic receptions. Could you tell the diplomats that?”

“Syntiah!” Nyarg exclaimed.

Will was surprised into a laugh, and leaned forward conspiratorially. “I hear you on that. It’s always the same music and the same conversations, just with different people.” He pushed his grapes towards Data. “You want some?”

“No, not really, thank you.”

“You didn’t say you don’t need food. You hungry? You want me to bring you something else?”

“Are there cheese cubes?”

“Data, this is a diplomatic reception. There’s cheese cubes galore!” Will stood up. “Let me go grab you some. What ones do you want?”

“I have no preference.”

“I’ll surprise you then.” Will winked at him and left.

Syntiah turned to Data. “How long have you and the handsome man been together?”

“Approximately three months. How did you know?”

Syntiah patted Data’s knee gently. “When a man brings you food, you know it’s true _schlechg_. He’s… how do you say it in Standard… knees over ankles for you.”

“Head over heels,” Data automatically corrected. “Do you think so?”

Nyarg chuckled, “Syntiah’s mate would be bringing her something more substantial than cheese cubes - that one likes a good meal - but he looks at her the same way that man looks at you.”

Data could think of nothing to do but smile. Syntiah smiled back and patted his knee again.

Later, Data had momentarily tuned into Will’s conversation, as he had been doing periodically through the night, not to be intrusive, but in an attempt to feel closer to Will. He had respectfully turned his attention away the times that Will appeared to be talking business, but this time, he was talking to a tall woman that the Diplomatic Corps had sent to the Enterprise to assist with the negotiations, wearing a pink dress in the same shade as her hair.

Smiling and laughing, he shook his head at the woman, “Thanks, Laurielel, but I’m going home tonight with someone who matters.” He nodded towards an ensign drinking wine in the corner. “Ensign Blactoc is available and he’s been circling you all night.”

The woman, Laurielel, had smiled back. “He has no sense of humor, not like you. You sure I can’t woo you away for one night?”

Will tilted his head towards Data’s direction, although he did not appear to realize that Data was listening to the conversation, “See that handsome man with the golden eyes? He’s who I’m going home with. I’m not going to disappoint him, even though I’m sure we’d have a lovely time, darling.”

“You’ve changed, Will.” Laurielel took a sip of her drink.

Will followed suit, taking a sip of his. “No, not really. I’m just happy now.”

After most of the guests left to go to their quarters for the night, Will and Data walked back to Data’s quarter. They had neglected to bring Spot over earlier, so it made more sense to spend the night in the smaller cabin. Data had expected that Will would tell him of his conversation with Laurielel, not as a matter of trust, but a matter of boasting. Previous partners of Data’s would have remarked that they had had ‘another offer’ that they had turned down to be with Data, and that Data should be willing to additional acts that were not normally on offer.

Will did not do that. He had held Data’s hand to walk the corridors. He had kissed Data in bed, and then pulled back to yawn, saying “The spirit is willing, Data, but the body…” He had maneuvered Data and himself so that Will was the ‘small spoon’, snuggled himself in, reminded Data that he had to be up early, and had gone to sleep rather promptly. Spot immediately tangled herself around Will’s feet.

Data has spent the night pondering Will’s actions. It appeared that Will truly did not consider Data to be a novelty. His every action tonight (towards Data; much of the night had, in truth, little to do with Data) had spoken of affection and the willingness to be a trustworthy partner, without bragging about it. It was...pleasant. It had led Data to a conclusion.

Data returned his attention to the present conversation that he was having with Will this morning. Will was responding to his comment about being tired.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just wish the rehearsal could have started at 1000 hours. Given me an extra hour to snuggle with you in bed.” Will stood up, picking up his cup of coffee, to recycle it and get a new cup. As he stood up, he kissed the top of Data’s head.

“We can have lunch after your rehearsal?” Data asked.

“Sure. I can see if we can book a holodeck for something more exciting than Ten-Forward, since we were there all last night anyway. Where would you like to go?” Will swung his leg over the chair and sat down.

“A Ferengi restaurant. I enjoy their _glychin_.”

Will raised his eyebrows and smiled. “You’re an adventurous eater, sweetheart.”

Data smiled slightly at him. “Will…”

“What’s up?”

“May I make a request of you?”

“Honey, I’m eating _glychin_ with you, so yeah, obviously, you can ask me to do things for you. What do you want?” Will winked at him and took a sip of his coffee.

“May we have intercourse tonight? I would very much like you to penetrate me.”

Will set his coffee cup down abruptly, and started coughing. Data let him cough for 4.5 seconds before he determined that Will was becoming uncomfortable with the coughing, although he was still able to get air into his lungs. He stood up and patted Will’s back firmly, until Will cleared his throat and breathed several times clearly.

Data sat back down. Will rubbed a hand at his eyes and smiled at Data. He grabbed the closest hand of Data. 

“Sorry about that, Data. You caught me by surprise. Could you repeat that?”

“Of course. I would very much like to have intercourse with you penetrating me.”

Will’s grinned widened. “Yeah, I still like hearing that.” He leaned over and kissed Data, a ‘peck’. “Tell me more.”

“Will, as you know, sometimes I have a strong desire to reset my systems by eating certain foods, or to listen to a certain piece of music to activate particular sectors of my neurons. Those desires can be quite strong, but are relatively controllable. I can delay those actions to an appropriate time or location to fulfill them.

“However, I find myself regretting very strongly that you have rehearsal this morning, and that we have afternoon plans with Lt. Worf, as I find it very difficult to restrain myself from attempting to assist you in achieving an erection so that you may penetrate me this morning.”

The visible portion of Will’s eyes had grown larger, as his eyelids retracted, and his pupils were overtaking his iris - Data believed that it could be referred to as Will’s eyes being ‘blown’. “Data, fuuuck. Where’s my communicator? On the bedside table? Is that where I put it? Hang on--”

Data turned his head to look at Will, who had stood up abruptly, and had visible signs of an erection forming. “Why do you need your communicator? You will need to shower shortly and then dress for your rehearsal.”

Will laughed, a little wildly. “Data, you just told me that you need me to fuck you. That takes priority over rehearsal, believe me. Let me just tell them First Officer business came up, and they can have Mike practice his understudying.”

Data stood up and clasped Will in his arms. “It will be acceptable to wait until this evening.”

Will gave a small thrust against Data’s upper hip. “I’m really not so sure about that.” He nuzzled into Data’s neck. Data was wearing a t-shirt, which provided access to his neck, for Will to suck and bite. “I’m not really sure that I’m comfortable with waiting now, Data.” He chuckled against Data’s neck.

“Take a shower, you will be.”

“Jesus Christ, Data - and I mean that as a prayer, not a swear, Data - you can’t tell me things like that, and expect me to go rehearse Chekhov. It’s not a big deal for me to call in. It’s a month to the performance.”

Data pulled back slightly from Will’s embrace. “I believe that… anticipation can heighten the experience, Will.”

“Data, sweetheart, I’ve been anticipating sex with you for a lot longer than you think… Trust me.”

“Still, it will wait.”

Will glared at him. “And you’re still going to make us play cards with Worf this afternoon too, aren’t you?”

“It would be rude to cancel on such short notice.”

Will pulled Data back in, closer, and spoke low into his ear. “You know how to drive a man crazy, all day long, sweetheart. It’s so hot you telling me that you need me.”

Data shivered slightly. “You will anticipate?”

“Baby, I am anticipating.” Will bit, gently, again at Data’s neck, then pulled back. “I’m going to make that shower cold. Hang on, I’ll be out in ten.” He kissed Data’s forehead and then turned to go to the bathroom.

Data spent the next 5.73 minutes tidying up the quarters, while Will cleaned up. He recycled the remnants of Will’s breakfast, made the bed, and ensured that Spot’s litter was clean for the day. Will stepped out dressed only in pants.

“Data, how about this? We can do lunch at Ten Forward, since I can probably only get a holodeck once today, and I may have to chip in extra credits. We’ll book one for tonight though, that ok?”

Data turned to face Will, as he dug through a cabinet to find a shirt. “I do not particularly care about where we eat lunch, but it is not necessary to rent the holodeck.”

Will located the shirt he wanted, locating one with the slogan, ““What a fine weather today! Can’t choose whether to drink tea or to hang myself.”

Data raised his eyebrows.

Will grinned at him, “It’s a Chekhov quote. They’re going to love it at rehearsal.”

“I see.”

“And Data, I thought we could do a holodeck, with a bigger bed, rose petals, candles, the works. Make tonight special.”

“Will that make it more special for you? I am fine in either your quarters or mine.”

Will finished tugging his shirt over his head, and caught up Data in his arms and danced with him gently, swaying for a minute. “I could romance you, make you feel warm and sweet, honey.”

Data tilted his head back. “I am already emotionally attached to you, as I have said. I do not know what ‘warm and sweet’ feels like, but I do know that I wish to be physically closer to you. Rose petals will not affect that. Besides, will they not make a mess?”

Will leaned down and kissed him for 3.45 seconds. “That’s why the holodeck exists. All the mess goes away, when the computer program stops. You sure you don’t want to be romanced? Cause I’ll romance the hell out of you, Data. Poetry and anything else you want?”

“Will, I like you. I am physically attracted to you. I like being with you and actively seek out time with you. I am perfectly content being in your quarters or mine this evening. You do not need to romance me, to have me want to be with you.’

Will leaned forward to rest his forehead on Data’s. “Data, do you know much I…”

Data waited 2.3 seconds for Will to complete his sentence, before concluding that he was unlikely to finish his thought. “Do I know how much you what, Will?”

Will smiled a small smile and kissed Data gently. “Later. I promise. Later. So, my room then? My bed is slightly bigger than yours.”

Data nodded yes, as Will searched for his shoes in preparation for leaving to go rehearse.

\---------------------------

Will was kissing Data on the bed, both of them without their shirts on, and the bedroom door shut between the living area and the bedroom, which had been a matter of a small disagreement previously. “Data, I don’t care if Spot sleeps with us, but she’s not watching us.”

“She will not watch us, Will.”

Will had simply tilted his head and stared. 

“It is possible that she will watch. You may keep the door shut.”

“Thank you.”

They had been kissing for 5.64 seconds before Will pulled back. His eyes were dilated in the dim light and his hair was mussed. Data saw a few white hairs in Will’s beard and it unaccountably made him feel … tender toward Will.

“How do you want to do this, Data, sweetheart?” Will leaned down and kissed Data’s chest. 

“How do you mean, Will?”

“Me on top? You like me being on top of you when we’re kissing. But you don’t like being held down during the most intense parts of sex, so would you rather do this you on top?”

Data considered. “If I ask you to stop and change positions if something is uncomfortable, we will change positions?”

“Of course! And if you need to stop, I’ll stop.”

Data nodded his head, on the pillow. “I would like you to be on top, then.” He could feel Will thrust gently against his leg, involuntarily.

“Ok, do you want to see me or would you rather do this with me behind you?”

“I would prefer to see you.”

“It may be a little easier for you if I’m behind. The first couple of times --”

“Will, I am not human. My body will adjust more quickly than a normal human male. I will be fine.”

A grin lit up Will’s face. “Good, because I want to see your face when I make you come on my cock.”

Data was not sure why, but his body did shiver, involuntarily. Will bit at his collar bone - Data was discovering that Will experienced sex greatly through his mouth. He was continually biting, sucking, or mouthing at Data.

Will slid down slightly, and licked at Data’s left nipple. “So tell me more about your body, Data. Is your prostate located roughly where mine would be?”

Data’s eyes moved as he scanned his memory banks. “Yes, I believe so. I do not know if it will react the same way that human’s would given stimulation. Dr. Soong… may not have explored that area of his anatomy.”

Will pulled back and smiled. “Well, that would be a shame if it doesn’t, but we’ll figure it out. Want to give it a try?”

“Are you ready for intercourse?” Data observed that portion of Will’s anatomy. It did not appear to be quite ready yet, but Will’s penis was capable of hardening quickly, and Data did believe Will knew his own body best.

Will caught his eye, “I will be after I get you ready for intercourse, Data. Relax, I’ve got it under control. Just let me take care of everything, ok?

“You do not have to do that.”

“I would have given you rose petals and pre-Surak Vulcan love poetry. Me taking care of you is really the least of what I’m willing to give you, honey.” He bent down and kissed the inside of Data’s knee, kissing down the inside of his thigh, biting occasionally, making Data give small gasps.

He ended at Data’s buttocks, biting near his crevice. He pulled back for a minute. “Data, I really want to have sex with you facing, be believe me, but some of what I want to do with you now, is easier on your stomach. Are you ok rolling over? If it’s weird or uncomfortable --”

“I will be fine, Will. I trust you.” Data rolled over.

Will levered himself up and began kissing down Data’s spine, licking and sucking at the shoulder blades. “You are so beautiful.”

Data made a small noise of dissent. Will nipped. “So beautiful. I love being in bed with you. Tomorrow, now that rehearsals and card games are out of the way, we’re spending all day in bed tomorrow.”

Data nodded his assent, as Will made it back down to his posterior. He was surprised, although he supposed he should not be, that Will was kissing and licking there as well. He made a noise of shock as Will kissed at his entrance.

Will’s arms held him down against the bed gently and then lifted as Data’s hips stilled. “I like doing this, don’t worry. If it bothers you, I’ll stop, but if Dr. Soong had ever had sex at all when he built you, he’ll have given you this.”

“What?”

He heard Will chuckle. “You’ll see.” Will moved Data’s right leg out slightly and encouraged him to bend his knee. The next thing Data felt was a tongue at his entrance. He let out a small groan.

Will spent the next 3.54 minutes kissing and licking there, as well as occasionally pushing his tongue inside. Data found that his body reacted in ways that he had not anticipated. The sounds that were coming out of his mouth, Data believed that he had never made before. His body also felt compelled to move, both towards Will’s mouth and away from it, when the sensations became too intense. Date came to realize that he was also rocking his penis into the covers of the bed, seeking sensation.

He only barely heard the click of the bottle of ointment and was startled by the feel of Will’s finger at his entrance. He could hear Will whisper, “It’s fine baby, all good. Just checking where your prostate is. Relax.”

Will gave a small nip to Data’s ass and pushed the finger in further.

“It feels odd, Will.”

“Hurt?”

“No.”

“Then give it a moment, just relax. I’ve got you.” He pushed his finger in further and moved it slightly, as he moved his mouth around back to lick around the finger and Data again.

The sensors in that area began flooding Data with feedback and another groan left his mouth. He could hear Will say in a low tone, “There we go, that’s it. Just relax.”

The finger pulled out, to be replaced by two. Data whimpered and rutted against the blankets. Will kissed and licked at his tailbone. “I wish you could see how hot this is, Data. You’re so gorgeous. You’re doing so well.” Will scissored gently, and then turned his fingers a quarter-turn and scissored again. Will pressed against something that made every sensor in that area light up. Data finally understood what the human saying ‘To see stars’ meant, as his ocular input began fragmenting in response to the input his body was receiving. He nearly shouted.

He vaguely heard Will chuckle. “And that’s your prostate, Data. Looks like it’s receiving input just fine.” Will continued to press against it, as Data’s body moved without his conscious decision.

After a few moments - Data was unable to determine how long - Will pulled his fingers out. Data heard himself whine. “You’re ok, precious, you’re ok. Just roll onto your back, ok?”

He did so, quickly, wanting Will to return to touching him quickly. Will went back to the tube of ointment and quickly slicked himself up. Data tilted up his pelvis, ready for Will to enter him, only to have Will return his fingers to his entrance. Data whined, again, in protest.

Will huffed a laugh. “Just a minute. I’m just making sure you’re ready.” He pushed three fingers in.

“I am ready. I want you. My body wants you. Please, Will.”

Will’s fingers stilled, and he hissed a breath in, as his eyes closed. His other hand went to his own penis, and Data could see him clutch it at the base for 6.35 seconds. 

“Yeah, yeah. My body’s ready for you too, Data.” Will pulled his fingers out, and went to lay on top of Data a moment. Data wanted to protest that the angle of entry would be too difficult at this position, but then he grasped that Will was being affectionate, and giving Data something that often relaxed and pleased Data - the sensation of Will laying on top of him. 

Will moved his head to speak directly into Data’s ear. “You make me crazy, Data. You do. Tell me if something hurts, and I’ll stop.”

Data turned his head so that he was facing Will, very close. “You will not hurt me. My body wants you.”

Will rumbled deep in his throat, and pulled back onto his knees. Data again tilted his pelvis up, and he could feel Will positioning his own penis to enter Data. There was a nudge, and then the shock of the stretch.

Will’s face filled Data’s field of vision - not literally, but that was the only thing that Data could focus on, which was extremely unusual - “I’d tell you to breathe, but… give it a second. I’m moving slow and I’ll give you time.”

Data nodded. He could feel Will’s back trembling and wondered if he was alright, but Will appeared to be breathing normally, if at an accelerated rate. Will’s eyes were very focused on Data’s. “God, you feel so good, Data. Tight. You’re tight. You feel wonderful.”

Data nodded again, and he could feel that Will was fully inserted. Will held still and spoke again. “Hey, you. You ok?”

“One minute.” Data’s consciousness went and threaded around the different sensors in that area. He determined the area of sensors that was providing the sensation of intrusion, and banked them. He shifted his focus back to Will. “I am fine now. I am ready.”

Will eyes crinkled, familiarly, in the corners. “Just like that, huh?”

“Yes.”

“You are wonderful.” Will pulled out and thrust in again experimentally. Data made a soft sound in the back of his throat, and then lifted his right leg to wrap around Will’s waist.

Will moaned. “Data, that’s going to open you up wider. I might go deeper than you anticipate.”

“Yes, I hope so.”

Will’s eyes widened, and his body felt like it made a small, involuntary thrust, without him being conscious of it. They began to move in unison.

One point three minutes into intercourse Will made a small angle shift and his penis made contact with Data’s prostate. Data jerked upwards and made an unusual sound.

Will’s face, damp with sweat, with hair clinging to his face, broke into a sharp grin. “There it is, beautiful. Hang on.”

Will held on to the angle. With every thrust, he nudged into Data. With every thrust, Data made more noise and began responding to Will’s thrust more energetically. Will’s eyes closed, and the thrusts spread up, so that the bed was rocking steadily. Data’s hands clutched into the sheets.

His sensors cascaded, and he broke into a moan, burying his head in Will’s shoulder. Will lost the rhythm of his thrusting, both speeding up and becoming more chaotic. Twenty-five point seven seconds later he gasped and stilled over Data.

They clung together after. Data did not track the time. Just Will’s breaths against his skin, and the soft things that Will said to him, and the strokes that Will made to Data’s face and hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so then after my country's election, there was an attempted coup, and then a lot of waiting to see if the new president would be successfully inaugurated. He was! Still though, the coup did delay the writing. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> * _Kliatu_ is generally acknowledged to be the more effective strategy for defensive fighters. Klingon fighting, however, is always and forever, offense.
> 
> This story is going to be on the longer side, but I'm not quite sure how long yet. I have also decided that the officers of the Enterprise are adults, and therefore, may occasionally have conflicts. And occasionally swear. And happily, fall in love with actual feelings.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
